


Nobody Loves Me Like You

by TGSantiaga



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, Балун Сквад + Эвен + Исак + Соня - друзья, Исак живет отдельно, Исак и Мутта - лучшие друзья, Исак учился в Бакке, Колючий Исак, Солнышко Эвен, друзья детства, флэшбэки
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGSantiaga/pseuds/TGSantiaga
Summary: - Я лучший друг Исака, - представился Эвен, прожигая Якоба взглядом.- Ну, знаешь, типа бро. Мы знаем друг друга всю жизнь, - нервно добавил Исак.Но после седьмого бокала Эвен вдруг перегнулся через стол и наклонился к Исаку:- Мы, может, и знаем друг друга всю жизнь, но, если ты меня попросишь, я с радостью тебя трахну.AU, в которой Эвен и Исак - друзья детства. Они постоянно мешают друг другу замутить с кем-то и явно наслаждаются этим. При этом постоянно ссорясь, мирясь и притворяясь, что не влюблены друг в друга.





	1. Синий - самый теплый цвет (2013) - 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nobody Loves Me Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201243) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Да-да, еще одна работа)))) Да, я помню, про другие 4 "в процессе")) Но я захотела перевести еще и эту. Как говорится, потому что могу себе позволить *наглая ухмылка*  
> ______________________________  
> Главы довольно объемные, поэтому буду выкладывать частями.  
> Название каждой главы - это название фильма и год его выхода. Фильмы каким-то образом связаны с тем, что происходит в главе.
> 
> Перевод также опубликован здесь - [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6018397)  
> ______________________________  
> Для тех, кто еще не в курсе:  
> Теперь у меня есть канал в Telegram! <https://t.me/TGSantiaga>  
> Анонсы, новости и просто рандомные мысли и рекомендации понравившихся фиков ;) Эта площадка будет приоритетнее, чем ВК.  
> Обратите внимание! Подписка на канал полностью анонимна. Никто не видит ни имен, ни телефонов подписчиков.  
> В будущем создам чат, где все смогут общаться со мной и друг с другом =)
> 
> Те несколько человек, которые уже подписаны, узнали о об этой работе раньше всех ;)

  
  
Люди говорят  
Они говорят обо мне  
Они знают мое имя  
Они думают, что знают обо всем  
Но они ничего не знают обо мне  
Предоставь мне танцпол  
Предоставь мне Диджея  
  
_(перевод взят с сайта Амальгама)_  
___________________________

  
  
      Исак громко застонал, откидывая в сторону одеяло и перекатываясь на другую сторону своей огромной кровати, чтобы дотянуться до телефона.  
      — Ах ты, ублюдок, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, на три секунды выпав из реальности и чувствуя себя абсолютно дезориентированным.  
       _Куда я дел свой чертов телефон?_  
      Аппарат обнаружился под кроватью, с той стороны, которой она была придвинута к стене. Наверняка, он завалился туда, когда его хозяин вырубился около двух часов ночи, пытаясь найти подходящую фотку, чтобы выложить в Инстаграм.  
      Исак вздохнул, отодвинул кровать от стены и засунул руку между рамой и стеной, пытаясь достать телефон. Он ободрал кожу на локте, потому что щель была слишком узкой, но оно того стоило. Все что угодно, лишь бы заткнуть песню, которая уже дошла до припева.  
      — Господи! — прорычал он, когда наконец вырубил чертов будильник.  
      Потом он сел на кровать, прошелся пальцами по взъерошенной шевелюре и начал яростно печатать сообщение.

  


      Исак отбросил телефон и упал спиной на кровать. Он не привык к таким ранним подъемам. Его телу нужна минутка. Ему просто нужно полежать еще совсем чуть-чуть…  
      И снова чертова Хилари Даф заставила его проснуться, будто издеваясь, потому что он случайно нажал кнопку «Отложить» вместо «Выключить». Он вздохнул так громко, что наверняка разбудил Эдварда.  
      Ему нужны были новые друзья.

***

      — Доброе утро, юный Исак, — поприветствовал его Эдвард, по обыкновению устроившись на диване напротив большого окна. В руках он держал газету, а рядом на столике стояла его чашка кофе.  
      Исак хотел было сказать, что ему, возможно, не стоит пить кофе, но Эдварду был почти стольник, и он был по-прежнему здоров. Так что он наверняка знал, что делает.  
      — Доброе утро, Эдвард, — ответил Исак, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом и, как всегда, чувствуя себя очень неловко.  
      Наверное, он никогда не привыкнет к условиям их соглашения о совместном проживании.  
      — Ты сегодня встал очень рано, — заметил Эдвард с доброй улыбкой на морщинистом лице и теплом во взгляде.  
  
      Он практически полностью облысел, но, несмотря на это, все равно тщательно ухаживал за остатками шевелюры. Она всегда была расчесана и уложена, что делало его похожим на бизнесмена. Очень старого, но все-таки бизнесмена. Он всегда одевался по высшему разряду, как будто собирался на свидание с дамой или на какую-то очень важную встречу. Эдвард был выше Исака, но его старческая сутулость иногда создавала обратное впечатление.  
  
      — Сегодня мой первый день в универе, — пояснил Исак, вбегая на кухню, чтобы запихать в рюкзак почти пустую пачку хлопьев, которую он специально оставил в одном из шкафчиков.  
      — О, как это чудесно! Замечательно! Я так тебе завидую, — воодушевился Эдвард, откладывая газету на столик и поднимаясь на ноги, немного болезненно поморщившись.  
— Мы должны отпраздновать это событие!  
      — Оу, эм… Да в этом нет ничего особенного, — замялся Исак, оказавшись за его спиной.  
      Эдвард с трудом передвигался без трости, и Исаку всегда казалось, что он должен находиться рядом в такие моменты, чтобы тот не споткнулся. Ирония была в том, что сам Исак спотыкался гораздо чаще.  
      — Это очень особенный день! — заверил его сосед. — Юный Исак идет в университет. Крайне значимое событие! Тебе нужен нормальный завтрак.  
      Парень вздохнул и решил не спорить. Он знал, что Эдвард будет настаивать, и прикинул, что в принципе, он может позавтракать с ним хотя бы раз. Он всегда отклонял подобные приглашения и быстренько сваливал из квартиры, чувствуя себя последним засранцем. Компания — это все, чего хотел Эдвард, но Вальтерсен чувствовал себя очень неловко и был довольно эгоистичным, чтобы исполнить даже такое простое желание.  
      В конце концов, это было частью их соглашения, но несмотря на все сомнения, Эдвард никогда не поднимал разговор о том, что парень не выполняет свою часть сделки.  
      Когда он наконец открыл шкафчик, где хранил все свои продукты, там обнаружилась новая пачка хлопьев на нижней полке.  
      — Твой голубой друг пополнил запасы, — пояснил старик с улыбкой. — Он заходил вчера вечером, пока ты гулял.  
      — Оу, ладно, — растерянно произнес Исак, чувствуя, как щеки начинают гореть, а по венам начинает струиться чувство стыда.  
       _Наверное, тогда он и сменил мелодию на чертовом будильнике._  
      — Чай или кофе? — предложил Эдвард.  
      — Кофе, — ответил он, доставая из посудомойки кружку с надписью  _«Лучший сосед на свете»_. — Я сделаю.  
      И почти тут же получил по рукам, когда протянул их к кофе-машине. Правда, этот жест был почти ласковым. Так бабушки шлепают по рукам внуков, когда они тянутся за печеньем, а оно еще не успело остыть. По крайней мере, так показывали по телевизору; как происходит в реальности, Исак не знал.  
      — Мне, может, и восемьдесят девять, но я еще способен налить себе чашку кофе, молодой человек, — с достоинством произнес неугомонный сосед, по-доброму улыбаясь, заставив Исака покраснеть от смущения.

***

      Исак жил с Эдвардом почти пять недель, но все еще чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Это было так странно, и парень понятия не имел, как он должен себя вести рядом с ним и как часто и долго он должен с ним разговаривать.  
      Как-то раз, напившись, он вбил в строку поиска  ** _«нужно дешевое жилье в Осло, пожалуйста, я готов взорваться, я больше не могу»_**. Среди результатов он нашел объявление Эдварда и сразу же ему ответил.

  
  
      Исак ни за что бы ему не написал, будь он трезв. Он скорее бы сделал скриншот и отправил его Сане и Мутте (а вот  _ему_  — нет. Он был  _охуеть как зол_  на него в ту ночь. Но, по правде говоря, он на него постоянно злился). Но у пьяного Исака были совершенно другие планы. У него всегда были другие планы, когда он был под градусом.

  
      Исак совсем забыл, что он вообще отправлял то письмо, пока не получил ответ от мистера Альбертсена, который спрашивал, как у него дела и не нужна ли помощь с переездом.  
      Парень тогда решил, что это очень мило, поэтому ответил, несмотря на похмелье.  
Два дня спустя элегантно одетая женщина около сорока лет открыла ему дверь и, окутав легким цветочным парфюмом пригласила в квартиру, где они подписали с ней контракт. Это была младшая дочь Эдварда. Она рассказала Исаку, что ее отец больше не может сам ухаживать за собой, но в дом престарелых ехать отказывается.  
      Слово за слово, и неделю спустя Вальтерсен переехал в квартиру Эдварда, к великой радости хозяина. Вот только он не подозревал, что Исак стеснителен и необщителен, и он почти безвылазно сидел в своей спальне, прячась там, как черепаха в панцире.  
      В своей спальне. На своей кровати. Огромная постель была самым большим плюсом во всем соглашении.

***

      — Мне пора бежать, — сказал Исак, неловко махнув рукой на прощание. — Хорошего тебе дня.  
      — И тебе отличного дня, юный Исак, — кивнул ему Эдвард.  
      Вальтерсен быстро выскочил за дверь, пока Текила не поцарапала его еще сильнее.

 

 

***

      — Привет, я — Эва, — представилась девушка с каштановыми волосами и западным акцентом; он ее видел пару раз в Инстаграме Саны. — До сих пор не знаю, что я забыла в универе.  
      — Хм… Исак, — ответил он равнодушно, прежде чем откусить очередной кусок самого отвратного сэндвича, какой он когда-либо пробовал. — Я на инженерном.  
      — Ого. А какое направление? — заинтересовалась Эва, подвинув стул ближе.  
      — Почему ты его допрашиваешь? — изогнула бровь Сана, оставаясь при этом невозмутимой, как всегда.  
      Они сидели в университетской кафешке, и Исак пришел к выводу, что вся компания друзей Саны в такой же растерянности, как и он.  
      — Нам бы пригодился парень в нашей герлз-сквад, — ответила шатенка.  
      — Если среди нас будет парень, то мы перестанем быть герлз-сквадом, — резонно заметила Нура, симпатичная девчонка с короткими светлыми волосами.  
      Исак хотел саркастично ответить (как всегда), но у него совершенно не было на это сил. Он практически не спал этой ночью и вовсе не подписывался на разговор с друзьями Саны из Ниссен*.  
      — Мне в любом случае абсолютно параллельны всякие герлз-сквады. Не переживай. Я не нарушу вашу атмосферу, — все-таки бросил он, откусывая еще один кусок. Он не смог удержаться, и выражение лица Нуры того стоило.  
      Две другие девчонки, Вильде и Крис, если он правильно запомнил их имена, прыснули со смеху, услышав его ответ.  
      — Сана, он мне нравится, — заявила Крис, облизывая ложку и глядя ему прямо в глаза.  _Что за нахуй?!_  
      — Я же говорила, что он — та еще сучка, — пожала плечами Сана.  
      — Ой, отъебись, — фыркнул парень.  
  
      По правде говоря, Исак и сам не предполагал, что из всего универа за ланчем он окажется в одной компании с Саной и ее подругами. Но он был в легком отчаянии, когда обнаружил, что каким-то магическим образом все уже разбились на группки. Так что, когда она на выходе из аудитории предложила присоединиться к ним, он притворной неохотой поплелся за ней.  
      — Так откуда вы друг друга знаете? — спросила Эва.  
      — Он — друг моего брата, — повела плечом Бакуш. — Мы не так уж и близко общаемся.  
      — Ой, да ладно! — Исак закатил глаза. — Я практически твой напарник по биологии! Напомнить, сколько раз я спасал твою задницу?  
      — О, ты имеешь в виду, сколько раз  _я_  спасала  _твою_? — не осталась в долгу девушка.  
      — Погоди. Ты тоже ходил в Ниссен? — спросила Крис.  
      — Не, я был в Бакке**. Просто помогал ей с домашкой.

 

  
      — Кто такой Засранец? — поинтересовалась Вильде, и для первого дня, тем более понедельника, у нее был слишком высокий и противный голос. Настолько, что Исак был готов схватить рюкзак и свалить.  
      — Так, кое-кто, — вместо этого он пожал плечами и заблокировал телефон.  
Он хотел добавить, что вообще-то неприлично совать свой нос в чужие переписки, но сдержался.  
      — Бывший или типа того? — предположила она, выглядя при этом слишком воодушевленно для человека, с которым они знакомы десять минут.  
      — Типа того, — пожал плечами парень. Он чувствовал себя слегка самовлюбленно из-за того, что так долго злился на него.  
      Потом он вспомнил, что вообще-то Сана сидела  _прямо тут_ , а он только что назвал его  _бывшим_. Он чуть не начал оправдываться, хотел взять слова обратно… Но какой в этом был смысл?  
      — Давайте поговорим о чем-то другом. У меня и так дома только и разговоров, что об Исаке. Меня уже тошнит от этого, — заявила Сана.  
      — Я слышала, что на втором курсе есть охуенно горячий парень, который устраивает самые странные штуки в кампусе, — тут же переключилась Эва.  
      — Эва, у тебя есть парень, — закатила глаза Нура, наконец отрываясь от своей книжки.  _«Аарон Джеймс. Мудаки: теория»_.  
      — Я же не говорю, что хочу с ним переспать, — ответила девушка. — К тому же, мы с Юнасом не встречаемся.  
      — Ну да, конечно, — фыркнула блондинка.  
      — Неважно. Как бы то ни было, нам нужно встретиться и познакомиться со всеми классными людьми здесь. Мы снова лузеры-первогодки, — ответила Эва.  
  
      Исак зевнул, разблокировал экран телефона и загрузил ленту Инстаграмм. Он почувствовал, что раздражается, когда понял, что все эти мемы он виде еще вчера ночью. Не было ничего интересного, что смогло бы отвлечь его от девчачьей болтовни.  
      Ему реально нужны друзья-парни. Сплетни  _о парнях_  с кучкой  _девчонок_  — последнее, чем бы он хотел заняться сегодня.  
      — Его зовут Эвен Бэк Насхайм, он снимает фильмы и все такое, — продолжала рассказывать Эва. — У него есть канал на Vimeo, или что там обычно у этих ребят-хипстеров.  
      Исак чуть шею себе не вывихнул — так резко он поднял голову, услышав имя Эвена.  _Блять, нет_. Единственное, что немного подсластило пилюлю — складка между идеальными бровями Саны.  
      — Он просто охуенно горяч! Я видела его фотки в инсте его друга. Юсеф или типа того, — восхищалась девушка. — Я думаю, они все вместе ходили в Бакку.  
      — Мы можем поговорить о чем-то кроме парней? — раздраженно спросила Сана, внезапно  _смутившись?_  
      Исак ухмыльнулся про себя. Единственное, что могло вызвать румянец на ее щеках — любое упоминание Юсефа.  
      — У тебя все в порядке,  _Санасоль_? — рассмеялся парень.  
      — А у тебя,  _Исабелль_? — огрызнулась она. — Что думаешь о этом Эвене? В конце концов, ты же ходил в Бакку.  
       _Нечестно._  
      — Я думаю, что он — козел, — ухмыляясь, ответил он, усаживаясь так, чтобы можно было устроиться с ногами на сиденье. — А еще я слышал, что в постели его надолго не хватает.  
      — Серьезно?! — вытаращила глаза Эва.  
Исак прикрыл глаза и театрально «застегнул» рот на замок. А потом кивнул.  
      — А я слышала, что у него большой член, — вставила свои пять копеек Крис, все еще посасывая ложку.  
      — Боже! — простонала Сана, а Исак вскочил со всей скоростью, на какую был способен, и закрыл уши ладонями.  
      — Окей, это мой предел, — оповестил он. — Давайте больше никогда этого не повторять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ниссен (сокр. от Hartvig Nissen School) - школа в Осло. Там в сериале учился Исак и остальные главные герои.  
> ** Бакка (сокр. от Elvebakken School) - школа в Осло. По канону, там учился весь Балун-сквад (Элиас, Юсеф, Микаэль, Мутта и Адам) и Эвен, пока не перевелся в Ниссен.


	2. Синий - самый теплый цвет (2013) - 2

      Занятия после ланча были ничуть не легче утренних, но Исак наслаждался свободой. Наслаждался своей неизвестностью. Радовался тому, что здесь нет ничего общего с Баккой.  
Он почти задремал, когда к нему подошел невысокий парень в синем спортивном костюме.  
      — Йоу, бро, можешь одолжить ручку? — спросил он.  
      — Эм, да, конечно, — кивнул Исак, повернулся к своему рюкзаку и, пошарив в нем, достал ручку. — Держи.  
      — Спасибо. Слушай, а листочка у тебя нет?  
      Исак прищурился, но выдрал листок из тетради. Кажется, у парня вообще не было сумки.  
      — Забыл взять рюкзак, — подтвердил он. — Я — Махди.  
      — Исак.  
      — Приятно познакомиться, — кивнул новый знакомый.  
      Вальтерсен надеялся, что на остаток лекции его оставят в покое, но Махди решил подсесть к нему.  
  
      К концу пары Исак понял, что вовсе не против его компании.  
      — Ты в какую школу ходил? — спросил его Махди, когда они шли в кафе. Исак судорожно пытался запомнить дорогу.  
      — Бакка, а ты?  
      — Ниссен, — ответил Махди. — Так ты типа креативно-медийный хипстер?  
      — Не, ваще ни разу, — фыркнул Исак.  
      — Тогда почему ты пошел в Бакку?  
       _Чтобы заботиться о нем._  
      — Ну, знаешь, там не все такие творческие, — вместо этого ответил Вальтерсен.  
      — Да и пофиг. Хочу тебя познакомить с моими корешами. Ты выглядишь довольно одиноко.  
      Он вовсе не был одиноким. Просто друзья его возраста решили пойти работать вместо поступления в универ, а остальных он сторонился.  
      — Без проблем, — с облегчением выдохнул он, увидев наконец кафешку.  
      — Кстати, у тебя был жесткий секс или типа того? — совершенно не парясь, спросил Махди.  
      — Что?.. Какого хрена?  
      — Ты весь исцарапан, — заржал его новый друг, показывая на его шею.  
       _Агрх. Чертова Текила._  
      — Кошка, — дернул плечом Исак.  
      — Ролевые игры?  
      — Нет! Нет. Настоящая кошка, — постарался объяснить он. Лицо почему-то горело. — Очень злобная кошара, мне кажется, она одержима.  
      — Не доверяю я кошкам, приятель, — протянул Махди. — Нафига тебе кошка, ты ж студент?  
      — Это не моя.  
      И это было правдой. Текила была кошкой Эдварда и первой причиной, почему он не покидал свою комнату после того, как заходил в нее. Исак помнил, как впервые с ней встретился и ждал, пока Эдвард перестанет смеяться и назовет, наконец, ее имя.  
      — Ее зовут Текила, — улыбался он.  
      — Почему? Если ты, конечно, не против, что я спрашиваю, — затараторил Исак.  
      — Потому что с ней весело, и она составляет мне компанию по ночам.  
      Иногда Исак был готов записывать то, что произносил Эдвард.

 

 

> **Кому:**  мне  
>    
>  Уважаемый Исак Вальтерсен,  
>  Благодарим за проявленный интерес и присоединение к «Студии 2121». Прослушивание состоится в среду, 19:00. Пожалуйста, выбери удобное время, пройдя по ссылке WhenIsGood, и укажи, на каком музыкальном инструменте ты будешь играть, или выбери «Вокал».  
>  Мы с нетерпением ждем встречи с тобой и твоего выступления.  
>    
>  С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
>  Сигрид

 

  


  
      Исак зарычал прямо посреди автобуса и со злостью запихнул телефон в карман. Он был в ярости. Но он вдруг задумался, с чего бы это. Если бы Мутта провернул такое, он бы просто отказался и никуда бы не пошел. Но это был  _он_.  
      Исак вздохнул и, подумав немного, снова вытащил телефон и наушники. Музыка всегда его успокаивала, помогала отвлечься от мыслей. Поэтому он включил самые слащавые песни Джона Ледженда и откинулся на спинку сиденья.

***

      Подпевая музыке в наушниках, Исак пытался открыть дверь, когда Эдвард распахнул ее изнутри.  
      — Оу, — от неожиданности Вальтерсен задохнулся на секунду и сразу же вытащил наушники, чувствуя себя очень неуверенно.  
      — У тебя прекрасный голос, юный Исак, — похвалил Эдвард, отступая на шаг назад и давая парню войти. — Добро пожаловать домой.  
      — Эм… Спасибо.  
      По какой-то причине из-за этой фразы его охватило тепло. Исаку нравилось петь, когда он был в хорошем настроении, да даже и если не был, честно говоря. Он действительно был хорош, и у него даже были фанаты, хотя он никогда не пытался этого добиться.  
      — Как прошел твой первый день? — поинтересовался Эдвард.  
      — Было прикольно, — неловко ответил парень.  
      — Ты поужинал?  
      — Эм, да, — откликнулся Исак, дойдя до середины гостиной.  
      Он собирался скрыться в своей комнате и дать Эдварду спокойно смотреть телевизор до тех пор, пока тот не устанет и не пойдет спать.  
      Исаку было стыдно, но он не знал, что еще он мог сделать.  
      — Мне надо заняться кое-какими делами, — соврал он.  
      — Тогда иди.

  


 

  
  
  


  
      — Что думаешь? — спросил Эвен, подняв руки и шагнув под свет уличного фонаря рядом с домом Эдварда. Он был в черной футболке и голубых джинсах. И выглядел хорошо, очень хорошо.  
      — Какого хрена? — воскликнул Исак, вытаращив глаза и распахнув рот.  
      — Круто выглядит, да? — улыбался тот. — Сигрид помогла мне покраситься.  
      — Эвен, какого черта? — зарычал Вальтерсен, подходя ближе и запуская пальцы в его волосы. — Твои волосы, блять, голубые!!  
      — Я знаю, — Насхайм обхватил руками его запястья. — Что ты делаешь?  
      — Это по-настоящему? — все еще не верил Исак. Он взял несколько прядок за кончики и потянул их в сторону, хоть пальцы Эвена и прижимались к бьющейся венке на его запястьях. — Это не временная штука? Я думал, это фотошоп!  
      — На сто процентов настоящие, — ответил Эвен. — Эдвард сказал, что выглядит классно. Я заходил вчера вечером.  
      Исак вздохнул, когда вспомнил комментарий Эдварда насчет его «голубого друга».  
      — Из нас двоих это я должен быть ребенком. Не ты! — раздраженно прорычал Исак.  
      — Тебе не нравится? — спросил Эвен тихо. У него были голубые глаза, голубые волосы и невозможно грустный голос.  
       _Почему я так сильно злюсь?_  
      В последнее время он часто злился. Всё что делал Эвен, злило его. Всё что говорил Эвен, выводило его из себя.  
       _Почему я постоянно злюсь на тебя?_  
      — Нет, это мило, — в конце концов сказал Исак, отпуская волосы Эвена, и опускаясь на пятки. Он даже не заметил, что всё это время стоял на цыпочках.  
      — Думаешь? — лицо Эвена тут же посветлело, он снова улыбнулся, все еще обхватывая запястья Исака ладонями. — Мы с Сигрид кучу времени на это потратили.  
      Ну конечно. Как-то раз Сигрид и с его волосами хотела сделать нечто подобное.  
      — Дай угадаю, — улыбнулся Исак, — ты снова смотрел «Жизнь Адель»*.  
      — Как ты догадался? — Эвен слегка наклонил на бок голову, поглаживая пальцами венки на запястьях Вальтерсена.  
       _Почему я постоянно злюсь, когда ты мне не улыбаешься?_  
      — Ты его пересматриваешь минимум раз в три месяца, так что, это был лишь вопрос времени, — ответил он, очень аккуратно освободив свои руки, и зашагал прочь от дома.  
      — Логично, — произнес Эвен, догоняя его и разворачиваясь к нему лицом. Теперь он шел спиной вперед. — Я перестал пытаться уговорить тебя посмотреть его вместе со мной.  
      — Ага, мне не очень-то интересно снова смотреть, как две девушки почти 30 минут целуются так, будто хотят съесть друг друга, — ответил Исак. — Недостаточно членов. Так что и одного раза хватило.  
      — Боже. Ты такой гей! — рассмеялся Эвен.  
      — Самый гейский из всех, — отмахнулся парень и улыбнулся, позволяя Насхайму притянуть его к себе и закинуть руку ему руку на плечо.  
      — Пойдем, малыш Вальтерсен, — произнес Эвен, обнимая того за шею, как будто собирался сделать захват. — Я собираюсь хорошенько накормить тебя сегодня.  
      — Задница, — Исак ткнул его локтем в бок. — Я говорил тебе, чтобы ты не называл меня так.  
      — Вот что получаешь, когда говоришь людям, что я — недостаточно хорош в постели, — Насхайм так ускорил шаг, что Исаку приходилось дышать через раз, чтобы успевать за ним.  
      — Слухи быстро расходятся, — умудрился пожать плечами Вальтерсен. — К тому же, так Соня сказала. Я лишь передал инфу дальше.  
      — Я превосходен в постели, Исак Вальтерсен! — зарычал Эвен, все-таки делая захват.  
      — Ммм, сомневаюсь.

***

      К тому времени, как они устроились в «Кебабе», Исак совершенно забыл, почему он злился; сейчас он был слишком занят тем, что недобро зыркал на каждого, кто чересчур долго смотрел на волосы Эвена.  
      — Итак, как прошел твой первый день, за исключением части  _«не зависай со мной!»_? — поинтересовался Эвен, не замечая никого вокруг. — Все еще стыдишься меня?  
      — Было круто. Встретил кучу людей, — ответил тот и откусил огромный кусок кебаба, разбрызгивая повсюду соус.  
      — Ты — поросенок, — вздохнул Насхайм, стирая большим пальцем несколько капель с нижней губы Исака.  
      — Мы больше не дети, — парень оттолкнул его руку, чувствуя нервную дрожь во всем теле. — Я и сам могу справиться.  
      — Все еще злишься. Понял, — Эвен вернулся к своему блюду, не нарушая больше личное пространство друга.  
      — Я не злюсь.  
      — Однако, ты до сих пор настаиваешь, чтобы мы держали наши отношения в секрете.  
      — Дружбу, Эвен! Дружбу!  
      — Дружба — это тоже отношения, Исак. Только без секса.  
      Вальтерсен начал издавать такие звуки, будто его тошнит, и прекратил только тогда, когда Эвен проворчал «Ну хватит уже!».  
      — Пожалуйста, больше никогда не поднимай тему даже гипотетического секса между нами, — попросил Исак.  
      — Какого хрена? Я никогда и не говорил об этом! — фыркнул Эвен.  
      — Придурок.  
      Исак посмотрел, как Эвен изобразил нечто средее между наигранным раздражением и влюбленностью, и показал ему язык. Совсем, как ребенок. Потому что почему бы и нет.  
      — От Якоба что-нибудь слышно? — спросил Насхайм, глядя ему в глаза.  
      — Вот ты козлина! — прорычал Исак, внезапно вспоминая причину своей недавней злости.  
      — Почему? Я просто приглядываю за тобой, — пожал тот плечами.  
      — Ты — худший «второй пилот»** на свете! Я больше никогда не возьму тебя на свидание.  
      — Говорю тебе, у меня было плохое предчувствие насчет этого парня. Я оказал тебе услугу, — ответил Эвен с набитым ртом. — Я слышал, что он очень прилипчивый и неуверенный в себе. Ты ненавидишь таких. Он наверняка попытался бы поставить тебя перед выбором: он или я.  
      — Не все парни такие, Эвен! — закатил глаза Исак.  
      — С тобой случалось такое уже дважды. Я просто сэкономил твое время.  
       _Козел._  
      — Ты бы мог не вести себя, как последний мудак!  
      — Но я же пошутил! — воскликнул Насхайм.  
      — Да похер.  
  
      Эвен проводил Исака до дома и подождал, пока тот дойдет до входной двери.  
      — Я не какая-то девчонка, которую ты вытащил на свидание, — закатил глаза Вальтерсен. — Уходи.  
      — Нет, ты парень, которого я вытащил на свидание, — улыбнулся тот.  
      — Боже, я сейчас опять блевану, — простонал Исак, снова изображая, что его тошнит прямо на дверь. — Ты теперь отрабатываешь на мне свои фразочки для подкатов? Понизил меня до мишени?  
      — Сколько в тебе драматизма, — закатил глаза Эвен с нежностью.  
      — Ага, конечно, — ответил парень. — Теперь иди.  
      — Нет, пока ты не зайдешь внутрь, — заявил Насхайм, скрестив руки на груди.  
      — Почему ты такой занудный? — Исак закатил глаза и положил руку на дверную ручку.  
      — Иди! — махнул головой Эвен, будто подталкивая.  
      Но только Исак хотел открыть дверь, как на него накатило странное, кружащее голову чувство. Лето подходило к концу и начинался новый год. Он теперь студент университета. Он теперь сможет видеть Эвена хоть каждый день. Ему больше не придется упиваться самосожалением и быть несчастным, потому что Эвен и Мутта выпустились из Бакки и оставили его одного. Он живет с Эдвардом, ни платя ни кроны, каждый день сражается с кошкой по имени Текила, а у его лучшего друга голубые волосы. Жизнь могла бы быть гораздо хуже.  
      Он не мог разглядеть звезд, но был уверен, что они светят ему откуда-то издалека. Было свежо и ветрено, но не холодно. Было вполне комфортно, когда ветерок касался его кожи и проникал под свободную футболку. Погода была просто идеальной.  
      Эвен был одет в черное, а Исак — в белое.  
      Небо было темным-темным-темным, а волосы Эвена — голубыми-голубыми-голубыми.  
      Вальтерсен посмотрел в глаза Насхайм, и улыбка осветила его лицо.  
       _Мы больше не дети._  
      Но Эвен улыбнулся в ответ и широко раскинул руки.  
       _Мы больше не дети._  
      Исак бросился к нему, как ребенок, и обхватил руками, когда добежал, рассмеявшись, когда Эвен обнял его в ответ, обхватив шею и плечи, легко покачивая его прямо посреди улицы.  
      — Мы так не обнимались сто лет, — пробормотал Эвен, крепко его сжимая в объятиях.  
      — Ага, — Исак прижался щекой к шее парня.  
      — Поздравляю, что пережил первый день в универе.  
      — Да плевать.  
      Они стояли под фонарем рядом с домом Эдварда, какое-то время просто покачивая друг друга в объятиях, и это не казалось им неловким ни на секунду. Они так делали миллион раз.  
      Парни стояли так, пока Эвен не заговорил:  
      — Теперь ты можешь поменять мое имя у тебя в телефоне с «Засранца» на что-нибудь другое?  
      — Так, все. Время обнимашек вышло! — выпутался из его рук Исак.

***

      — Не против, если я сяду? — спросил парень с широкими бровями, кудряшками во все стороны и акустической гитарой за плечом.  
      — Нисколько, — кивнул Исак.  
      Они были в главном зале, в 19:00 в среду.  
      — Я — Юнас, — произнес парень с гитарой. — Приятно познакомиться.  
      — Исак, — ответил Вальтерсен, наблюдая, как тот устраивается рядом. — Дай угадаю, ты будешь играть на гитаре.  
      — А ты наблюдательный! — рассмеялся Юнас. — А ты на чем?  
      — Эм… Я буду петь, — ответил Исак, внезапно теряя всю уверенность.  
      — Класс, — одобрил новый знакомый. — Думаю, мы будем выступать по алфавиту.  
      — А?  
      — Я только что видел список. Наши фамилии идут друг за другом, — пояснил Юнас.  
      — Оу, это странно.  
      — Ага. Но и круто тоже, — улыбнулся парень.  
      Исак неловко поерзал на сиденье, потом достал телефон, чтобы проверить время. Было пару минут восьмого, а Эвена нигде не было видно.   
       _Здорово. Просто зашибись. Подписал меня на эту хрень, а сам не явился. Охуеть._

  
      Исак улыбнулся про себя.  _Ну и лузер._  
      — Что этот чувак пытается сделать? — спросил Юнас, указывая на Эвена, который тайком пытался пробраться на несколько рядов ниже.  
      Исак рассмеялся, потому что Эвен был таким высоким, с такими длинными конечностями, таким неуклюжим. Как он мог хоть на секунду допустить, что это прокатит?  
      — Ты знаешь его?  
      — Ага, — кивнул Исак.  
      — Кто он? Дикая прическа. Мне нравится!  
      — Это Эвен.  
      — Эвен?  
      Вальтерсен не мог удержаться и уже откровенно заржал, потому что кто-то заметил его жирафоподобного друга детства и теперь пытался поймать и выставить вон. Вот только тот совершенно не грациозно перепрыгнул на другой ряд и попытался убежать.  
      — Да, Эвен. Он — мой лучший друг и единственный фанат, — кивнул Исак.  
       _И мы бы отдали друг за друга жизнь._

***

 

> _**Флэшбэк 1: Шутка. 19 и 21** _
> 
>   
>  _Исак не любил приложения для свиданий, потому что он считал их пользователей недостаточно реальными. Он никогда не мог понять, что ожидать от человека, пока не встретишься с ним лицом к лицу. И вовсе не идея того, что **он**  будет разочарован, а мысль о том, что  **в нем**  разочаруются при личной встрече, была настоящей причиной, которая удерживала его от использования такого способа знакомств._  
>  _Поэтому Исак выходил на охоту в бары и на вечеринки, позволяя парням подкатывать к ему._  
>  _В этот раз он был на «свидании» (его с трудом можно было назвать настоящим, ведь в этом баре они всегда тусили с Эвеном и парнями) с Якобом, симпатичным парнем, который смотрел на Исака так, будто хотел поклоняться каждой веснушке на его спине, когда Эвен решил, что настало время для Одобрения Лучшего Друга._  
>  _— Я — его лучший друг, — представился Насхайм, скользнув за их столик и прожигая Якоба взглядом._  
>  _— Ну, знаешь, типа лучший бро. Мы знаем друг друга всю жизнь, — добавил Исак, нервничая. Он не хотел, чтобы Якоб психанул и свалил._  
>  _Но Эвен опрокинул в себя шестой или седьмой бокал за этот вечер и перегнулся через стол, глядя Исаку прямо в глаза:_  
>  _— Мы, может и знаем друг друга всю жизнь, но я бы тебя трахнул, если бы ты попросил._
> 
> _***_
> 
> _— Ты ублюдок! Нахрена ты это сказал?! — орал Исак, стоя посреди улицы._  
>  _Эвен ничего не ответил, сосредоточенно блюя у стены того самого клуба._  
>  _На следующий день Исак проснулся от звука входящих сообщений._
> 
> _  
> — Эй, Сири. Поменяй имя контакта Эвена с Жирафа на Засранца._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Жизнь Адель" - французская мелодрама, снятая по мотивам графического романа Жюли Маро «Синий — самый тёплый цвет»  
> ** Второй пилот - друг, который помогает произвести впечатление на девушку. В данном случае, на парня  
> ___________________________
> 
> Мне очень-очень стыдно! Не хочу оправдываться, это глупо звучит. Просто постараюсь выложить проду быстрее =)  
> Отдельное спасибо волшебному пенделю от сообщества **henrik такой holm** )) так совпало, что публикация синеволосого Эвена стала последней каплей моего терпения, я взяла себя в руки и перевела этот кусок =***


	3. Вижу лишь тебя (2017) - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С праздником, девчата!  
> А ребятам просто повезло =))

      — Без обид чувак, но ты — отстой, — высказался Юнас, поднося к губам косяк, который только что аккуратно свернул на глазах у Исака.  
      — Не понял?! — фыркнул Вальтерсен, сгибая ногу в колене и закидывая на другую. — Тоже мне способ начать дружбу!  
      Юнас рассмеялся, откидываясь на спинку дивана и передавая косяк парню. Его смех был настоящим, искренним, и Исак не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
      — Я привел тебя в свой дом и делюсь с тобой травкой. Чего ты еще хочешь? — спросил Юнас.  
      Исак рассмеялся в ответ, зависнув на секунду, когда его пальцы коснулись пальцев Юнаса. Его сердце начало биться чуть быстрее. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
      — Обычно я не зависаю с людьми, который говорят, что я отстойно пою, — пояснил Вальтерсен, глубоко затягиваясь, сильнее, чем он обычно делал.  
       _Хочу испытать этот кайф.*_  
      — Бро, да ты даже не пел. Ты просто зачитывал какие-то рандомные куплеты из песен, — возмутился Юнас. — Очень энергично и увлекательно, признаю.  
      — Я не подписывался на это мутное прослушивание. Кое-кто меня вынудил, — пожал плечами Исак, отдавая косяк обратно.  
      — Чувак с голубыми волосами? — приподнял бровь Васкес и снова мазнул подушечками пальцев по коже Исака, забирая самокрутку.  
      — Ага, — кивнул тот. — Просто хотел опозорить его перед друзьями. Они тоже в этом клубе. Судя по всему, он сказал им, что я — музыкальный гений.  
      Юнас схватился за живот и зашелся в приступе истерического хохота, чуть не падая на пол. Это наполнило грудь Вальтерсена глупой гордостью.  _Я сделал это._  
      — Ты мне уже нравишься, — отдышавшись, одобрил Юнас. — Когда ты поднялся на сцену и начал зачитывать что-то из Lil Wayne, я подумал: «Черт, да этот парень крут. Хочу с ним покурить».  
      — Ценю это, коллега из братства крутых парней, — улыбнулся Исак, надеясь, что он не покраснел.  
  
      Юнас подкараулил его, когда Исак спускался со сцены после своего фортеля. И он был так занят тем, что пытался найти Эвена в зале, что не заметил насколько у Юнаса зеленые глаза.  _Что ж…_  
       _— Йоу, хочешь оттянуться после такого? — Спросил его новый знакомый._  
      — Как именно?  
      — У меня дома припрятано немного травы.  
  
      Так они и оказались тут. Исак краснел, сидя на диване рядом с этим парнем, пока тот рассказывал про какого-то чудилу, который весь день хотел потрогать его кудряшки.  
       _Я тоже хочу потрогать твои волосы._  
      Исак уже готов был сболтнуть какую-нибудь чушь, когда его телефон вдруг зазвонил.

  
      Исак закатил глаза и зарычал. Иногда ему казалось, что у Эвена есть камера, которая постоянно за ним следит и помогает определить самые кайфоломные моменты. Его способность разрушить жизнь Вальтерсена была поистине впечатляющей.  
      — Ты не собираешься ответить? — поинтересовался хозяин дома.  
      — Не, — повел плечом Исак. — Это просто Эвен.  
      — Ты не отвечаешь на звонки своих друзей? — удивился тот. И он наверняка не собирался произносить это осуждающим тоном, но Исак все равно почувствовал, что его критикуют. А еще, что ему стыдно.  
      — Что? — выдохнул он в трубку, слегка раздраженно, чуть нахмурившись.  
      — «Что?» Так меня теперь ты приветствуешь? «Что?» — фыркнул Эвен.  
      — Ты видел меня полчаса назад, — ответил Исак, отворачиваясь от Юнаса, сам не зная почему.  
      — Ты меня кинул! — возмутился Насхайм. — Ты специально завалил прослушивание и кинул меня, сбежал с каким-то чуваком с гитарой и крутыми бровями. Кто он?  
      — Я тебе потом расскажу, — произнес Исак, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щеки.  
      — Оу. Оооууу! — воскликнул тот. — Он тебе понравился!  
      — Заткнись, — прорычал Вальтерсен. — Я с тобой потом поговорю.  
      — Ты где? На улице?  
      — Нет.  
      — Исак. Не говори мне, что ты у него, — предостерегающим тоном произнес Эвен.  
      — Я собираюсь повесить трубку.  
      — Исак, что я тебе говорил о том, что нельзя ходить в гости к незнакомцам?  
      — Пока.  
      Исак сбросил вызов. Ладони взмокли, лицо горело, а сердце стучало, как безумное.  _Чертов Эвен._  
      — Ты в порядке? — спросил Юнас. — Тебе пора?  
      — Не, я могу еще позависать.  
      — Круто! — подскочил Васкес с дивана — Скоро придет Эва. Думаю, она тебе понравится.  
      При упоминании имени «Эва» мозг Исака начал тут же строить сотни предположений. Это может значить что угодно. Эва может быть его сестрой, или соседкой, или подругой. Эва может быть кем угодно. Но то, как губы Юнаса изогнулись в мечтательной улыбке, когда он произнес ее имя, говорило о другом.  
      Эва не может быть ни его сестрой, ни соседкой, ни подругой. У Исака тоже был такой человек, который вызывал подобное выражение лица, когда он произносил его имя. Она не может быть  _просто другом_.  
      — Эва? — очнулся наконец от своих мыслей Вальтерсен.  
      — Да, моя девушка, — кивнул Юнас. — Она крутая.  
      Исак уже привык к этому. Каждый раз, когда какой-нибудь симпатичный парень просто смотрел в его сторону хоть раз, его надежды выстраивались стройным рядом, лишь затем, чтобы потом обрушиться разом, когда оказывалось, что они просто хотели подружиться, не более. Исак привык к этому, но это все равно больно кололо его в самое сердце. Это обжигало.

***

  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь, новобранец? — восторженно воскликнула Эва, едва увидев его.  
       _Отлично._  
       _«Там будет Юнас, я могу вас познакомить.»_  
      Исак почувствовал себя непроходимым тупицей. Ему стоило догадаться. В конце концов, Эва говорила о своем парне, Юнасе. По крайней мере, он мог бы предположить, что это тот же самый человек.  _Да насрать._  
      — Мне пора бежать, ребят, — сказал Вальтерсен после одной банки пива. Он не хотел, чтобы его побег был слишком явным.  
      — Уже? Останься еще на одну, — попыталась уговорить его Эва, перебирая пальцами кудряшки своего парня.  
      Они хорошо смотрелись вместе, и Исака вдруг скрутило колючей ревностью. И это было глупо, ведь он знал Юнаса всего несколько часов, и у него не было права ревновать.  
      — Мне надо кое с кем встретиться, — помотал головой Вальтерсен, подхватывая свой рюкзак с пола.  
      — Оооуу! С девушкой? — У Эвы загорелись глаза.  
      У Исака не было никакого желания рассказывать им о своей ориентации при таких обстоятельствах. В конце концов, он только что целый час, бездельничая, валялся с ее парнем, с которым только что познакомился. Это будет слишком очевидно. Шестнадцатилетний Исак наверняка бы разочаровался в нем,  _ну и похер._  
      — Ага, — соврал он.

  
  


***

      — Ну почему твой гей-радар нихрена не работает? — недоумевал Эвен, с отчаянием запустив пальцы в свою голубую шевелюру, как будто это он запал на кого-то, а потом его обломали.  
      — Не трогай волосы. Ты сейчас есть будешь, — проворчал Исак, удобнее устраиваясь на высоком стуле. Они сидели в забегаловке, в которой обычно встречались, когда один из них переживал не лучшие времена.  
      — Я просто буду есть вилкой, как ты, — пожал плечами Эвен.  
      — Ты же всегда стебался надо мной из-за этого! — возмутился парень.  
      — Отчаянные времена — отчаянные меры, — ухмыльнулся Насхайм.  
      — И мой гей-радар не сломан, — нахмурился Вальтерсен, наконец ответив на его замечание. — Я просто провел рядом с ним не так уж много времени, чтобы понять. Я не знаю. Меня занесло. Я тупица. Похер, короче.  
      — Эй, — почти шепотом произнес Эвен, аккуратно приподнимая подбородок Исака согнутым указательным пальцем. — Ты не тупица. И, если у него есть девушка, это не значит, что он не может запасть на парня.  
      — Я же сказал — похер, — Исак отводил глаза, чувствуя неловкость и смущение оттого, как сильно это влияет на него. Он сбился со счета и не знал, сколько раз Эвен приподнимал его подбородок, когда тот не мог смотреть ему в глаза.  
      — Как бы там ни было, лично я рад, что это не сработало, — продолжил он.  
      — Почему ты такой мудак? — прорычал Исак, отбрасывая его руку.  
      Эвен всегда утешал его, когда тот был подавлен или отвергнут, но после этого он всегда говорил ему, как он рад, что Исак по-прежнему одинок.  
      — Я не могу тебя делить ни с кем, — ответил парень. — Я уже говорил тебе.  
      — Это стремно. Я не твоя вещь, чтобы ты мог мной делиться.  
      — Я прекрасно это понимаю. И не пытаюсь превратить тебя в игрушку. Просто говорю, что  _это_  будет непросто, если у тебя появится парень, — сказал он, показывая на пространство между ними, обозначая то самое  _«это»_.  
       _Это_. Чем бы  _это_  ни было. Исак в половине случаев не мог сказать точно. Но он точно знал, что все завоевания Эвена в итоге оказывались за бортом.  
      — То есть ты можешь находить себе девушек, а я себе парней позволить не могу?  
 — возмутился Исак. — Думаешь, это нормально?!  
      — Нет. Тебе нельзя встречаться с парнями, потому что ты слишком хорош для них, — хитро ухмыльнулся Эвен во весь рот. Романтичный ублюдок.  
      Исак всегда думал, что у него стойкий иммунитет к этому дерьму, но все равно покраснел. Его щеки каждый раз выдавали его к огромному удовольствию Насхайма.  
      — Я тебя ненавижу, — проворчал Исак, когда Эвен начал смеяться.  
      Он сидел сдвинув брови, пока Эвен не провел пальцами по его порозовевшей коже щеки.  
      — Ты слишком хорош сам по себе. Как чертов цветок.  
      — Отъебись, — Вальтерсен снова откинул его руку под стук всполошившегося сердца. — Я же говорил, чтобы ты больше так ко мне не прикасался!  
      — Как «так»?  
      — Как будто мы вместе или типа того, — огрызнулся Исак, смотря куда угодно, только не на Эвена, пережидая, пока глаза парня перестанут прожигать в нем дыру и обжигающее ощущение исчезнет. Он ждал, ждал и ждал.  
       _Перестань так поступать со мной. Перестань так поступать со мной. Перестань._  
      — Окей, — наконец произнес парень, покидая его личное пространство. — Прости.  
      Они ели кебаб в тишине, но жгущее чувство так и не исчезло из сердце Исака, а грудь начало сдавливать еще сильнее.  
      Он ненавидел, когда такое случалось. Когда Эвен становился слишком чувствительным, жадным до прикосновений, и от этого парню хотелось свернуться в комочек и взорваться. Когда тот возвращал воспоминания о временах, которые, как он думал, он оставил позади. Когда его кожа начинала вспоминать, как восхитительны прикосновения Эвена. Исак ненавидел это.  _Не прикасайся ко мне._

***

      — У нас все в порядке? — спросил Эвен, когда они добрались до дома Эдварда ближе к полуночи, обнимаемые прохладным воздухом.  
      — Да, в порядке, — ответил Исак, улыбаясь своей лучшей улыбкой. Все самое лучшее для него.  
      Самое лучшее, и все для него, потому что взгляд Эвена был полон раскаяния, подавленности и синевы. Синевы. Но не того яркого голубого цвета его глаз, что так сильно любил Исак. И не того мягкого синего оттенка его волос, который Исак учился любить так же сильно.  
      Нет. Выцветшей синевы, которую Исак ненавидел, боялся и хотел больше никогда ее не видеть.  
      — Хэй, — прикоснулся парень к его руке, хоть это и было запрещено (пусть это именно он и придумал эти правила). — Мы в порядке.  
      — Точно? — спросил Эвен. Взгляд больших, полных неуверенности и чертовой синевы глаз.  
      — Точно, — улыбнулся Исак.  
      Он хотел обнять его. Хотел обхватить его руками и прижать сердцем к сердцу. Хотел почувствовать его, прикоснуться к нему и сказать, что все хорошо. Что у них все хорошо, что они в порядке. Но он не мог. Они так долго и усердно работали, чтобы вернуться сюда. Поэтому он не стал.  
       _Я скучаю по тебе._  
      — Я скучаю по тем временам, когда я делал тебе завтрак каждый день, — улыбнулся Эвен, сжимая пальцы Исака слегка сильнее, чем нужно.  
      — Эдвард тоже делает мне отпадные завтраки, — рассмеялся Исак.  
      — Разве это не ты должен готовить ему?  
      — Нет, если он хочет прожить еще десять лет.  
      — Это ужасно, — рассмеялся Эвен в ответ, и Исак победно вскинул руки вверх. Мысленно, конечно.  _Он смеется._  
      Поэтому Исак тоже смеялся.  
      — До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты променял меня на старика, — покачал головой Насхайм.  
      — Что я могу сказать? Парни моего возраста не готовы на такие поступки ради меня, — поддразнил его Исак.  
      — Я на два года старше тебя, Вальтерсен.  
      — Мне нужен мужчина, Эвен. А не парень.  
      — Ауч, — снова засмеялся он.  
      Исак смеялся вместе с ним. Грудь больше не сдавливало тисками, а сердце не жгло. Лишь они вдвоем стояли посреди улицы и смеялись от всей души, потому что это то, что они делали. То, что они делали с самого детства. С тех пор как встретились, когда одному было шесть, а другому — восемь. Это было их обычное занятие.  
      — Ты ведь не из-за меня переехал, правда? — спросил Эвен, внезапно становясь серьезным и напряженным, его голос вдруг снова стал подавленным. Но он все еще держал Исака за руку.  
      — Нет, я переехал не из-за тебя, — солгал ему Вальтерсен.  
      — Точно?  
      — Точно, — соврал он снова, чувствуя себя отвратительно и очень виновато, но он был уверен, что так будет лучше.  
      — Мама скучает по тебе.  
      — Передай ей, что я тоже очень по ней скучаю.  
      Исак все-таки обнял его, несмотря на правила и всю эту  _хрень_ , потому что Эвен выглядел так, будто ему очень нужны были эти объятия. И потому что самому Исаку они тоже были необходимы. Поэтому они обнялись.

***

      — Все еще не спишь? — спросил Исак, зайдя в дом и обнаружив Эдварда на диване напротив телевизора.  
      — А, юный Исак! Я не обратил внимания на время, — откликнулся тот, лицо расплылось в улыбке.  
      — Хочешь, помогу тебе добраться до комнаты?  
      Парень знал, что ближе к вечеру у старика остается совсем мало сил, да и он сам сейчас был слишком вымотан.  
      — Да, было бы прекрасно, — ответил Эдвард.  
      Исак обхватил его рукой за спину и поднял с дивана, помогая встать на ноги, почти без усилий. Время в качалке не прошло даром. Эдвард облокотился на него и позволил увести себя в комнату. Он был на удивление молчалив и податлив: обычно он настаивал, что ему не нужна помощь Исака, но сегодня он, очевидно, был чересчур уставшим.  
      — Все хорошо? — обеспокоился Исак, когда помог сесть ему на кровать.  
      — Все замечательно, — ответил тот. — Спасибо, Исак.  
      — Обращайся в любое время.

***

      Позже, когда он раскинулся на своей огромной постели, Исак осознал, что старик просто не мог сам подняться с дивана, и ему пришлось ждать, когда парень вернется домой. В сердце кольнуло. Кольнуло так, что чуть не раскололо его напополам. Он вдруг подумал, как жил Эдвард, пока Исак не переехал к нему. Пытался представить, что бы он делал, если бы Исак не вернулся сегодня ночевать, если бы Юнас действительно заинтересовался им, и парень остался бы у него до утра. Исак размышлял.  
      Он представил, что делал бы Эдвард, если бы Исак так и не переехал бы к нему, оставшись жить с Эвеном и его родителями. Исак размышлял.

*** 

 

> _**Флэшбэк 2** _
> 
>   
>    
>        _Переезд из дома Эвена, наверное, был самым болезненным опытом в жизни Исака. И не потому что было больно ему, а потому что было больно Эвену. Тот выглядел таким грустным и больным, а Исак не мог вынести, когда такое происходило._  
>  _— Почему ты меня бросаешь? — спросил Эвен, скорее всего не понимая, как тяжело это было для Исака._  
>  _Я не бросаю тебя. Я тебя никогда не брошу._  
>  _— Я не могу жить в доме твоих родителей всю жизнь, Эвен._  
>  _И в каком-то смысле это было правдой. Ему ничего не оставалось, как переехать к ним после того, как его отец бросил их, а Марианне пришлось обратиться за помощью в специализированное учреждение._  
>  _Исак тогда был разбит и, серьезно, не представлял, чтобы он делал, если бы не Эвен и его семья. Он был так благодарен дружбе между их мамами и тому, что Насхаймы взяли его к себе, ни секунды не сомневаясь._  
>  _В любом случае, Исак и так проводил почти все свое время с Эвеном и его друзьями, частенько засыпая у парня дома, потому что не мог слышать крики своей матери. Это работало._  
>  _Это работало до тех пор, пока не перестало. Пока Исак больше не смог выносить жизнь с Эвеном под одной крышей. Пока ему не пришлось съехать._  
>  _— Я не смогу жить без тебя, — произнес Эвен, романтичный ублюдок. Наверное, он даже не представлял, что его слова делают с Исаком. Наверное._  
>  _— Не смеши меня, — отмахнулся Исак. — Я не умираю. Я просто переезжаю в другой дом, который, кстати, не так уж и далеко._  
>  _— Все равно. Тебя больше не будет в соседней комнате. Я больше не смогу прошмыгнуть к тебе в кровать, когда не смогу уснуть._  
>  Вот именно.  
>  _Эвен помог перетащить его вещи, все еще хмурясь. Ему было очень грустно, но это то, чего хотел Исак, поэтому он помог._  
>  _И Исак будет скучать по уютной жизни в доме людей, которые знали его почти всю его жизнь. В доме, где на столе всегда была еда. В доме, который он называл своим последних три года. Но ему нужно двигаться дальше. Он должен начать жить своей жизнью. Он должен начать нормально спать, а не пытаться дышать спокойно, когда его сердце готово вырваться из груди, от того что Эвен забирается в его постель посреди ночи и обнимает его, не понимая, как это действует на Исака, который готов загореться от одного прикосновения каждый раз._  
>  _Исак должен прекратить все это._  
>  _— Он мне понравился, — одобрил Эвен после встречи с Эдвардом. Он с размаху плюхнулся на просторную кровать Исака, и Текила удобно устроилась у него на коленях. — Он мне очень понравился._  
>  _— Я даже не могу с ним разговаривать, — вздохнул он. — Чаще всего, я не знаю, о чем с ним говорить._  
>  _— Просто будь милым, как ты умеешь, — посоветовал друг, поглаживая Текилу, получая в ответ громкое мурчание._  
>  Вот сучка _._  
>  _Исак не ревновал к кошке. Нет. Он просто ненавидел, какой кроткой она становилась в руках Эвена, ему же оставляла лишь царапины и угрожающее шипение._  
>  _— Я не милый, — закатил он глаза._  
>  _— А вот и да. Наимилейший._  
>  _— Да насрать._  
>    
>  _Когда Эвен ушел, Исак неуверенно вышел на кухню за чем-нибудь вкусным и закатил глаза, увидев, сколько фруктов Эвен купил для них._  
>  _— Приятный джентльмен, — заметил Эдвард, опираясь на стол. Это было так внезапно, что Исак вздрогнул._  
>  _— Ой, я тебя не заметил._  
>  _— Не переживай, — улыбнулся старик. — Мне и правда очень понравился твой друг, Эвен._  
>  _Он мне тоже очень нравится._  
>  _— Ты ему тоже, — ответил Исак, отворачиваясь к шкафчикам и начиная шарить в них: все что угодно, лишь бы скрыть пылающие щеки._  
>  _— Он твой любовник?_  
>  _Шокированный, Вальтерсен дернул коробку с хлопьями на себя так сильно, что все остальное содержимое полки упало и рассыпалось по полу. Дерьмо._  
>  _— Что? — голос парня предательски ушел вверх._  
>  _— Я, может и старый, но ведь не в пещере живу. Я знаю, что времена изменились, — спокойно ответил ему Эдвард._  
>  _— Эм… Я… Нет. Он просто… Мы — друзья. С самого детства, — запинаясь, выдавил Исак. — Кхм. Тебе не о чем волноваться._  
>  _Слова больно ранили. Исак не знал, зачем он это сказал. Он словно намекал на то, что его ориентация тяготит Эдварда, будто это тяжкий крест._  
>  _— Я и не волнуюсь, Исак. Ты можешь быть кем угодно._  
>  _— Эм… Ладно, — неловко отозвался он. — Но все равно, он не мой любовник. Мы — друзья._  
>  _— Любящие друзья, — заметил Эдвард. — Самый ценный вид дружбы._  
>        Любящие друзья.

*** 

_**Сейчас** _

 

  
  


  
      Исак улыбался, как идиот, глядя на экран. Он соскучился по этим перепалкам. И, хоть он на самом деле немного и беспокоился об Эвене, особенно после того, как тот покрасил волосы в голубой, он верил, что парень обратится к нему, если что-то пойдет не так. А еще он верил, что и сам сможет это понять.  
      Эвен был в порядке, Исак тоже, и между ними все было хорошо. Просто обязано быть хорошо.

***

  
      Исак проснулся и обнаружил, что на телефоне осталось всего 28 процентов зарядки. Он забыл подключить его перед тем, как лечь спать, кажется он вырубился, когда листал ленту в поисках очередного мема.  _Агрх._

**_Эвен Бэк Насхайм отметил вас на фото._ **

  
      — Блять! Бляяяять! — подскочил он с воплем.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В оригинале wanna be high for this - строчка из песни The Weeknd  
> ** В Норвегии, как и во многих европейских странах, не принято обращение на "Вы" (за исключением королевской семьи). Поэтому Исак спокойно обращается на "ты" к Эдварду


	4. Вижу лишь тебя (2017) - 2

      Когда он вышел из комнаты, чтобы налить себе кофе, Эдварда не было на его излюбленным месте на диване, и парень нахмурился. Он всегда в тайне хотел не встречать его здесь, но когда это случилось, его единственной реакцией стало беспокойство.  
      Исак быстро позавтракал хлопьями, натянул одежду и уже собирался выйти из дома, в последний момент резко развернувшись у самой входной двери.  
      — Эдвард? У тебя все в порядке? — спросил он, постучавшись в его спальню.  
      — Исак? — услышал он в ответ с другой стороны двери. — У меня все хорошо. Просто сегодня решил поспать подольше. Не беспокойся.  
      Его голос звучал немного вымученно, но, с другой стороны, а кто может похвастаться жизнелюбием сразу после пробуждения?  
      — Ладно, — ответил парень. — Эмм, звони мне, если что-то понадобится.  
      — Спасибо тебе, Исак.

***

      — Ты знаком с Эвеном Бэк Насхаймом?! — завопила Эва, заметив его на другом конце коридора.  
      Она стояла в окружении Саны, Нуры, Вильде и Крис. Все как всегда.  
       _Зашибись._  
      — Ну, да, — пожал он плечами.  
      — Почему ты ничего не сказал нам, когда мы обсуждали его член? — сильно нахмурившись, спросила Нура. — Повеселился? Потом пошел к нему и рассказал, как девчонки-первокурсницы слюни на него пускают?  
      Исак закатил глаза.  
      — Да уж поверь мне, мне до этого дела нет. Он и так это знает. К тому же, Сана вам тоже ничего не сказала, так что…  
      И с этими словами он оставил компанию девчонок позади, чувствуя себя одним из тех крутых парней, которые устраивают взрывы и не оборачиваются на них. Мутта обожал такие фильмы, а Эвен всей душой ненавидел.

***

      Вальтерсен улыбнулся, увидев Мутту в толпе в кафе. Они не виделись несколько недель, и это было в основном по его вине.  
      — Муттаааа! — заорал он, расталкивая людей, чтобы добраться до него.  
      Тот стоял с Элиасом, Соней и Микаэлем, и казалось, что они говорят о чем-то очень важном. Но Исаку было плевать.  
      Он с размаху впечатался в спину Мутты и обхватил его руками поперек груди.  
      — А потом он заявил, что моя собака насрала на диван, хотя я точно знаю, что это была его собака. Моя девочка не гадит на мебель. Мирцелла никогда бы так не сделала, я ее хорошо воспитал, — вдохновенно продолжал парень, как ни в чем не бывало, будто не замечая Вальтерсена.  
      — Бро, Исак практически висит на твоей спине, ты даже никак не отреагируешь? — спросил Элиас, когда тот просунул голову под рукой парня, чтобы поприветствовать всех остальных.  
      — Он знает, что я хочу внимания, поэтому никогда мне этого не даст мне, — надулся Исак. — Что новенького?  
      Мутта рассмеялся и согнул руку, делая захват.  
      — Ты не в том положении, чтобы злиться, — поучительно заявил он. — Занятия начались в понедельник, а ты соизволил подойти к нам только сейчас?  
      — Простите. Пытался подружиться со сверстниками до того, как они узнают, что я знаю клевых ребят, — принял виноватый вид Исак.  
      Они рассмеялись, когда Мутта выпустил его из захвата, и парень с улыбкой поздоровался со всеми уже как подобает. Со всеми, кроме Микаэля. Он до сих терпеть его не мог.  
      Их обоих считали «малышами» в их компании, а у Вальтерсена был довольно сильный дух соперничества. А еще он ненавидел, как Эвен оберегает Мику. Но  _кому какое дело._  
      — Поверить не могу, что ты уже в Универе. Ты же еще совсем малыш! — посетовал Мутта тем временем.  
      — Заткнись! — простонал Исак. — Я вот например не могу поверить, что твой сосед так и не научил своего пса не срать на диван.  
      — Я знаю! — воскликнул его друг. — Именно!  
      Исак был рад снова почувствовать это. Он не ощущал себя полноценной частью компании с третьего курса Эвена, хотя ребята выпустилась на год раньше.* Поэтому парень смеялся от всей души, ведь он больше был одинок.  
      — Кстати о птичках, где твой парень, Исак? — спросил Элиас.  
      — Отъебись! — мгновенно ощетинился первокурсник.  
      По этим приколам он не скучал. Они вечно подкалывали Исака и Эвена на тему того, насколько они близки. Нет, ни капли не скучал.  
      Ну ладно, может быть самую малость.  
      — Я не знаю. Мы же расстались, помнишь? — откликнулся Исак. В эту игру могут играть обе стороны.  
      — Ага, когда ты съехал и разбил его сердце, — кивнул Элиас. — Как я мог забыть?  
      — Ох, заткнись, — закатил он глаза.  
      — Эвену было так плохо, что он покрасил волосы в синий, ты можешь себе представить?  
      — Я пошел, — прорычал Исак, жестом послав Элиаса и помахав остальным. — Мутта, я тебя люблю, и желаю доброго утра только тебе.  
      — А я-то что тебе сделала? — фыркнула Соня. — Почему мне ты ничего не желаешь?  
      — Ты спала с Эвеном, — усмехнулся Элиас.  
      — Да пошел ты, — показал ему Исак средний палец.

***

      Исак наслаждался парами. Он был не совсем уверен, когда выбирал биоинженерию, особенно, когда узнал, насколько там сложно, но пока ему все нравилось. Его прикалывали толстенные заумные учебники. Он кайфовал от хитроумных задач и того, что находился среди людей, которые по-настоящему разделяли его интересы.  
      Исак был настолько сосредоточен, записывая лекцию, что не заметил, что какой-то парень подкатил к его парте стул. Он был так сконцентрирован, что не заметил, как близко тот сел.  
      — Ты, наверное, оооочень любишь биологию, — весело хмыкнул незнакомец.  
      Вальтерсен вскинул голову, слегка вытаращив глаза и приоткрыв рот, недоуменно моргая. Парень был горяч и не выглядел мальчишкой. У него была ухоженная борода и красивые голубые глаза. Не настолько красивые, как у Эвена, но все равно. Но самое главное, он смотрел на Исака так, будто хотел перегнуть его через ближайший стол и отыметь.  
      — Эмм, ну да, пока это вполне интересно, — отмер наконец парень, надеясь, что щеки не покраснели, немного нервничая.  
      — Я — Йоаким, — произнес он, протягивая правую руку.  
      — Ээ, Исак, — ответил Вальтерсен, пожав его ладонь.  
      — Исак? Милое имя, — протянул Йоаким, продолжая сжимать его пальцы и не выпуская их.  
       _Мне ведь это не мерещится. Он же флиртует со мной?_  
      — Не настолько милое, как твое, — ответил Исак так, как бы ответил Эвену, когда тот начинал вываливать на него свою приторную чушь.  
      — Первый курс? — улыбнулся новый знакомый.  
      — Ага, а ты на каком?  
      — Тоже на первом.  
       _Он собирается пригласить меня к себе. Черт. У меня есть что-нибудь с собой?_  
      — У тебя есть планы на вечер, Исак? — продолжал расспросы Йоаким. Он вальяжно облокотился на стол с прежней улыбкой.  
      — О, ну, предполагалось, что я встречусь с друзьями, но я могу передумать, если кто-нибудь интересный даст мне хороший повод, — протянул Исак, сердце сильно билось, несмотря на лениво брошенную фразу.  
      — Я не такой уж и интересный, но я работаю в баре недалеко от кампуса, и было бы круто, если бы ты сегодня заглянул, — подмигнул ему парень. — Приходи с друзьями, если хочешь.  
       _Блять, какой же он горячий._  
      — Я подумаю, — произнес Вальтерсен.  
      — Не переусердствуй, — ухмыльнулся Йоаким, метнув взгляд на ширинку парня.  
       _Ах ты ублюдок._  
      — Оставляю тебя наедине с твоими конспектами, — попрощался он, еще раз подмигнув, и встал со стула.  


  
  
  
  


  
      — Чувак, ты в порядке? — поинтересовался Магнус, светловолосый друг Махди. — Выглядишь так, будто хочешь убить кого-то.  
      — Я просто зашибись! — прорычал Исак, с силой запихивая телефон в карман и игнорируя вибрацию новых сообщений.  
      Эвен может идти далеко и надолго.  
      Он сидел с Махди, Магнусом и Юнасом, который, кажется, подружился со всеми, с кем встретился в первый день. Они пили кофе после ланча в кафе, и Исак был так воодушевлен и взволнован, пока Эвен все снова не разрушил.  
      — Говорят, ты знаешь того парня с голубыми волосами, — протянул Магнус. — Он такой крутой. У него много девчонок?  
      — Понятия не имею, мы не настолько близки, — соврал парень.  
       _Я не хочу говорить об этом._  
      Потом он вспомнил, что сказал Юнасу, что Эвен — его лучший друг.  
      Он бросил на него взгляд, задержавшись на пару секунд, и Васкес кивнул, будто говоря  _«Я тебя понял»_. Исак решил, что ему очень нравится Юнас, особенно сейчас. Но потом осознал, что парни все равно узнают про их с Эвеном дружбу.  
      И только он собрался объясниться, как кто-то подошел к ему сзади и накрыл его глаза огромными ладонями.  
      — Угадай кто, — произнес Эвен у его уха.  
      — Бро, смысл в том, что ты ничего не должен говорить, — протянул Юнас. — Уверен, он стопудово узнает тебя по голосу.  
      — Точно, — с усмешкой ответил Насхайм. — А ты умный. Ты мне нравишься.  
      С этими словами он убрал руки от Исака, сел на соседний стул и развернулся так, чтобы колени Вальтерсена оказались между его ног. Магнус и Махди взирали на их с разинутыми ртами.  
      — Как дела, пацаны? — поприветствовал их Эвен, улыбаясь своей бесячей улыбкой, от которой все подвисали. — Я — Эвен.  
      Исак вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в ладони.  
      — Что? — непонимающе спросил парень, положив обе руки на колени Исака.  
      — Я только что сказал им, что мы не очень хорошо знакомы, — пожал плечами тот.  
      — Все еще держишь наши отношения в секрете? — фыркнул Эвен.  
      — Дружбу, Эвен! Это просто блядская дружба!  
  
      Очень скоро Махди расслабился в компании Эвена, но Магнус продолжал смотреть на него с полуоткрытым ртом. «Интересно», — думал Исак. — «Дело в его волосах?» А еще он недоумевал, как у Эвена так быстро получается заводить друзей. За пятнадцать минут он узнал о Махди и Юнасе столько, сколько Исак днями собирался по крупинке.  
       _Ну да наплевать._  
      — То есть, вы знаете друг друга всю жизнь? — уточнил Махди.  
      — Ага. Я его практически воспитал. Ну кроме манер. Понятия не имею, где он этого нахватался, — рассмеялся Эвен.  
      — Отвали, — буркнул Исак, сбрасывая его ладонь со своей макушки. — Откуда ты вообще тут взялся?  
      — Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — пояснил Эвен, слегка сжимая ногами колени парня.  
      — Какой еще вопрос?  
      — Где будет твое свидание сегодня? — Взгляд голубых глаз не отпускал.  
       _Да. Совершенно точно, не настолько красивые, как у Эвена._  
      — Я ответил. Сказал, что это не твое дело, — отвернулся от него Исак, все свое внимание уделяя стаканчику с кофе.  
      — У Исака сегодня свидание? — расплылся в улыбке Магнус. — Кто это? Она горячая?!  
       _Она._  
      Эвен снова поймал его взгляд, и на этот раз Исак не отвел глаза.  
  
       _Они знают?_  
       _ **Нет.**_  
       _Хочешь, чтобы узнали?_  
       _ **Не сейчас.**_  
  
      Иногда они разговаривали, не произнося ни слова. Иногда они общались лишь взглядами.  
      — Да, она очень горячая, — кивнул Эвен.

***

      Вечером Исак отправил Эвену сообщение с названием бара и попросил его пойти с ним для их общего спокойствия.  
      — Хочешь получить благословение лучшего друга?  
      — Я не пытаюсь жениться на нем. Я просто хочу, чтобы он меня отымел, — закатил глаза Исак, заставив Эвена скорчить забавную рожицу.  
      — Бляяя, слишком много лишней информации, Исак!  
      Тот рассмеялся. Может, оно и так, но он не хотел, чтобы Эвен думал, что парень будет страдать, если в этот раз ничего не выйдет. Исаку не нужен парень. Он просто хотел избавиться от ощущения постоянного жесткого недотраха.  
      — Я приду в бар, — согласился Эвен. — И в этот раз я его не спугну. Обещаю.

***

      И Эвен пришел. Голубые волосы, голубые глаза и белая футболка. Исак обожал, когда он был в этой белой футболке и темных джинсах, и Эвен знал это. Эвен знал, что это был его любимый прикид для Исака. И сегодня вечером он оделся для него.  _Зачем?_  
      Вальтерсен не хотел об этом думать, поэтому задвинул эту мысль подальше.  
      — Ты выглядишь… эм… Очень мило, — произнес Эвен, слегка запинаясь, что было очень на него не похоже.  
      — Я не хочу выглядеть мило. Я хочу выглядеть горячо, — отозвался парень, внезапно растеряв всю уверенность. Он был в белой футболке, в вырезе которой были видны его ключицы, в серой худи, своих любимых джинсах и красной бейсболке.  
      — Не твоя вина, что ты прекрасен, — утешил его Эвен.  
      — Хочешь сказать, я не сексуален? — исподлобья посмотрел на него Исак, и в этот момент за барной стойкой прямо перед ним возник Йоаким.  
       _Шоу начинается._  
      — Я этого не говорил, — качнул головой Эвен.  
      — Потом, — поднял ладонь и приложил к своему лицу. — Мы можем обсудить это позже.  
      Эвен проследил взгляд парня и заметил бармена. Потом перевел глаза на Исака и приподнял брови.  
      — Это он?  
      — Ага, — кивнул тот, чувствуя, как щеки начинают гореть.  
      — У него борода, — протянул Эвен. — И бицепсы.  
      — Я заметил.  
      — Теперь у тебя такой типаж? Альфа-самцы?  
      — У меня нет никакого типажа, — отмахнулся Исак. — Я просто хочу, чтобы у меня в постели кто-нибудь был.  
       _Слишком много информации._  
      — У тебя в постели был кое-кто, — теперь Эвен не отводил от него глаз, своими словами пронзая его грудь, как кинжалом, и поворачивая лезвие. — Но ты переехал.  
       _О._  
      Лицо Исака разом утратило все краски. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Вальтерсен ненавидел, когда Эвен все делал таким странным. Терпеть не мог, когда не мог понять, что тот имел в виду. Не выносил, когда в такие моменты возвращалась тянущая боль в сердце, а грудь сдавливало тисками. Он ненавидел это.  
      — Прости меня! — выпалил парень, заметив реакцию на свои слова, взгляд мгновенно смягчился. — Ты собираешься подцепить парня, а я все свел к себе. Прости.  
      Исак вздохнул и отвернулся, направляясь к бару.  
       _Я не должен был звать его с собой._

***

      — Исак, приятель! Привет. Ты все-таки пришел, — вежливо и немного отстраненно улыбнулся Йоаким. Ничего даже близко похожего на бесстыжий флирт и пошлые ухмылки, которые были сегодня утром.  
      — Кхм, ну да. Я подумал, что стоит заглянуть, — откликнулся парень обыденным тоном.  
      — Вижу, ты привел своего друга, — заметил бармен, очевидно имея в виду Эвена, который неловко маячил за спиной Исака. — Ты не кинул его. Мило.  
      Вальтерсен усмехнулся, пока Насхайм представлялся.  
      — Я — Эвен, — произнес он с улыбкой и протянул тому руку.  
       _И, возможно, он не даст нам переспать._  
      — Оу, я знаю, — ухмыльнулся Йоаким.  _Той самой ухмылкой._  
      Исаку потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы все понять. Но до него все-таки дошло. Он не был идиотом. У него были глаза и работающие мозги. И хоть он не очень хорошо читал людей, он все равно прекрасно видел, что происходит прямо перед его носом.  
      Этот Йоаким знал, что Эвен был другом Исака еще до того, как тот представился. Насхайм стоял позади, но ничего не указывало на то, что они здесь вместе. Йоаким знал, что между Исаком и Эвеном что-то есть. Должен был. А еще он знал, кто такой Эвен, и та ослепительная улыбка предназначалась именно ему, а не Исаку.  
       _Я хочу домой._  
      — Что будете заказывать? — спросил тем временем бармен, расслабленно опираясь на стойку.  
      — Нам два бельгийских, — отозвался Эвен с ослепительной улыбкой.  _Я тебя ненавижу._

***

      — Он клевый. Мне понравился, — заметил Насхайм, когда Йоаким отошел, чтобы выполнить заказ. — На этот раз даю зеленый свет.  
       _Ты, блять, слепой?_  
      — Я хочу пойти домой, — выдавил Исак. Грудь сдавило в преддверии взрыва. — Давай просто пойдем домой после этого раунда.  
      — Что? Почему?  
      Исак открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут вернулся Йоаким с бокалами.  
      — Парни, ваши два бельгийских пива и «Голубые Гавайи», — объявил он.  
      — Спасибо, — протянул Эвен руки.  
      — Мы не заказывали «Голубые Гавайи», — нахмурился Исак.  
      — Это за счет заведения, — улыбнулся бармен.  
      Вальтерсену стало не по себе. Он знал, что это значит. Понял, для кого голубой коктейль. Он был для голубоволосого парня, а вовсе не для него.  
      — Оу, кхм. Спасибо, — неловко потянулся за бокалом он.  
      — Пф, это не тебе. Это для красавчика. У которого нормальные губы.  
       _Оу._  Исак предполагал, что может взорваться. Но не ожидал, что это будет  _настолько_  больно. Так жестоко. Так уродливо. Просто не ожидал.  
      — Иди нахуй со своими коктейлями, бородатый кусок дерьма, — рыкнул Эвен и, схватив Исака за запястье, потащил его к выходу.

***

      — Ешь, — подвинул Эвен кебаб Исака ближе к парню. Они сидели в их местечке «для плохих дней».  
      — Я не голоден, — скрестил тот руки на груди.  
      — Хэй, — выдохнул Найсхайм, протягивая к нему ладонь.  
      — Я в порядке, Эвен. Не надо меня утешать и обращаться, как с ребенком. Я выживу, — мотнул головой Вальтерсен.  
      Эвен приподнял его подбородок, аккуратно зажав между большим и указательным пальцами, и парень был готов расплакаться. Не потому что какой-то мудила поржал над его губами и использовал, чтобы залезть в штаны Эвену, а потому что Эвен был тут. Снова с ним. И от этого было так стыдно.  
      — Исак, поговори со мной, — несмотря на слова, голос был мягок.  
      — Мне так стремно, — признался парень и наклонил голову к пальцам, что продолжали поглаживать его. Потому что это утешало его и потому что он мог дотянуться до них.  
      — Перестань. Тебе нечего стыдиться. Это он — чертов ублюдок. А ты охуительно горяч. И губы у тебя — самые прекрасные во всей этой чертовой вселенной. Этот парень — слепой, если решил, что я хоть на грамм такой же сексуальный, как ты.  
      — Заткнись, — рассмеялся Исак. Искренне, от всей души. Эвен такой идиот.  
      — Я серьезно. Не позволяй всяким бородатым дебилам чувствовать себя выше и унижать тебя.  
      — Я не унижен. Мне насрать. У всех свои вкусы, это нормально.  
      Он осторожно отодвинул руку Эвена и взял свою порцию. Может, Эвен будет чуть меньше переживать, если он будет есть.  
      — Исак, дерьмово себя чувствовать, когда кто-то тебя обидел — это нормально.  
      — Ой, я тебя умоляю! Он не обидел меня. Я его едва знаю, — фыркнул парень. — Я просто хотел хорошенько потрахаться.  
      И, да,  _ладно_. Это было грубо, и он, скорее всего, бы не сказал такое, если бы не чувствовал себя так стремно. Но Эвен наверняка это понял. Наверняка он это знал.  
      — Я бы мог тебе с этим помочь, если бы ты попросил, — произнес тот, заставив Исака одновременно расхохотаться и вздрогнуть в глубине души.  
      — Опять ты со своими тупыми шутками, — проворчал парень, все еще улыбаясь. — Хочешь, чтобы я снова прекратил с тобой разговаривать?!  
      Но в ответ получил лишь смех. Эвен смеялся и смеялся. И Исак присоединился к нему, потому что этот прекрасный звук заставлял его терять голову. Потому что, когда Эвен смеялся, Исак не мог вспомнить, почему он не смеется вместе с ним.  
      — Видишь, это смешит тебя, — наконец сказал Насхайм, подушечкой большого пальца проводя по щеке Вальтерсена. — Это отличная шутка, если ты над ней смеешься.  
       _Не прикасайся ко мне так._  
      Исак прикрыл глаза и поддался прикосновению. Сегодня он хотел заботы. Всей заботы, которую мог получить, до которой мог дотянуться.  
      — Прости, что все испортил тебе сегодня, — большой палец продолжал гладить кожу, а остальные зарылись в волосы на затылки и перебирали пряди.  
      — Ничего ты не испортил. Он с самого начала хотел тебя. Наверно, узнал, что мы друзья, и решил добраться до тебя через меня.  
      Эвен ничего не ответил, продолжая массировать голову Исака. Тот почувствовал, как расслабляется и буквально растекается по стулу.  _Чертова Текила_. Наверное поэтому она так сильно любит этого засранца.  
      — Исак, — вернул его в реальность Эвен. Голос был низким. Очень низким. А пальцы такими волшебными.  
      — Ммм?  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал причинять боль сам себе. Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал западать на всяких засранцев и натуралов, тем самым раня самого себя. Ты можешь сделать это для меня, малыш?  
       _Малыш._  
      Эвен не часто называл его так. Но каждый раз, когда он делал это, парень страдал. Это было слово для состояния «Исаку больно». И это его утешало. Окружало заботой. Еще ему хотелось взорваться на миллион крошечных кусочков. Но это слово еще и согревало. И позволяло чувствовать себя важным.  _До тех пор, пока ты есть у меня._  
      — Зачем?  
      Тупой вопрос, но Исак не знал, что еще он может сказать.  
      — Потому что когда больно тебе, больно и мне. А я ненавижу, когда мне больно, — пояснил Эвен.  
      — Мне не больно.  
      — Тогда почему больно мне?  
      — Понятия не имею. Потому что ты странный? Такой вариант тебе в голову не приходил? — усмехнулся Вальтерсен.  
      Они оба рассмеялись и принялись наконец за свою еду, а потом пошли домой.  
       _Ради тебя я постараюсь. Ради тебя я больше не буду страдать._

***

      — Еще раз объясни-ка мне, нахрена мы это делаем? — спросил Мутта, закатывая глаза, когда Эвен всучил им обоим «сценарий».  
      — У меня есть занятия по написанию сценариев, и мне нужны люди, которые помогут с прочтением, — пояснил тот, усаживаясь на небольшой диванчик у окна, а Мутта с Исаком уселись на большой.  
      — И кто это написал? — поинтересовался Исак. — Ты?  
      — Иу, нет. Нам дали упражнение — улучшить уже существующие сценарии.  
      — Тогда нафига ты заставляешь читать нас эту муть, если уже и так знаешь, что она отвратная и нуждается в исправлениях? — возмутился Мутта.  
      — Если вы прочитаете, то я смогу понять, что именно надо изменить. Ну, вы поняли.  
      Исак понял, что тот —  _чертов мудак_ , когда пробежал глазами вторую страницу.  
      — Я пошел домой, а ты — мудила, — заявил парень.  
      — Господи, да сядь ты, — закатил глаза Эвен. — Всего один раз.  
      — Я знаю, что ты делаешь.  
      — Не понимаю, о чем это ты, — пожал плечами Насхайм.  
      — Окей, я — бармен, а Исак — какой-то случайный парень, на которого я запал? — уточнил Мутта.  
      — Да, — улыбнулся Эвен.  
      — Почему по сценарию Исака тоже зовут Исак?

***

       _— Исак. Ты — самый горячий парень на планете, а твои губы — самые лучшие на свете. Я готов целовать их целую вечность, если ты позволишь и доставишь мне такое удовольствие,_  — читал Мутта совершенно механическим голосом. — Это такой бред. Кто написал эту хрень?  
       _— И я так знаю, что я — секси, и у меня самые клевые губы. Но спасибо. Хотя я все равно не интересуюсь волосатыми мудаками,_  — произнес Исак, закатывая глаза. — Серьезно, Эвен?  
      — Что? — засмеялся тот.  
      — Ты отвратителен.  
      — Видишь, даже Мутта думает, что ты — огонь, и губы у тебя отпадные, — парень встал с дивана и подошел к ним поближе.  
      — Погоди, какого черта? — недоумевал тот. — Я этого не говорил.  
      — Ты идиот, — покачал головой Вальтерсен, но не смог удержаться, и кончики его губ поползли вверх. Теперь и он глупо ухмылялся.  
      После этого Мутта сразу же ушел, потому что не захотел, чтобы им  _«манипулировал синеволосый мудак»_ , а Исак остался, чтобы поужинать пастой, которую приготовила мама Эвена.  
      — Я провожу тебя до дома, — заявил Эвен, когда они оба наелись.  
      — Глупости. Нафига тебе это нужно? Ты уже дома, а нам надо подготовиться к вечеринке Эвы.  
      — Потому что я так хочу. Потому что хочу прогуляться с тобой.

***

      — Знаешь, ты должен прекратить быть таким милым со мной, — заявил Исак, когда они шагали бок о бок по тротуару, глядя, как садящееся за горизонт солнце освещает все вокруг.  
      — Почему?  
      — Потому что у меня могут возникнуть к тебе чувства — объяснил он. — Я просто предупреждаю тебя.  
      — Чувства? Ко мне? — недоверчиво переспросил Эвен, тыкая указательным пальцем себе в грудь.  
      — Ну да, к тебе.  
      — Со мной случались вещи и похуже, — улыбнулся парень.  
      — Ну ты и задница, — рассмеялся Исак, сталкивая его на проезжую часть.  
      — Ты же вроде говорил, что я «мило отношусь к тебе».  
      — Я имел в виду, как парень. Например, когда ты кормишь меня кебабом, когда мне плохо, и говоришь, что я горячий, — пояснил Вальтерсен с горящими щеками. — Тебе нужно перестать относиться ко мне, как к своему парню.  
      — Парню.  
      — Да. Мы с тобой не встречаемся, — Исак ускорил шаги, мечтая побыстрее оказаться дома. Он уже жалел, что поднял эту тему.  
      — И чья это вина? — Эвен снова усмехнулся.  
       _Ненавижу тебя. Для меня это не шутка._  
      — Продолжай в том же духе и увидишь, — вместо этого ответил он.  
      — Оу, не могу дождаться, когда ты влюбишься в меня. Поверь мне.  
      — Ты реально самый отвратительный человек. И не волнуйся. Я просто пошутил. Я не западу на тебя.  
      — С чего бы это? — ухмылка стала еще шире.  
      — Ты сам сказал.  
      — Хм?  
      — Я не настолько тупой, чтобы влюбиться в натурала, — выпалил Исак, чувствуя ком в горле.  _Натурал._  
      — В натурала, — повторил Эвен.  
      Он оказались у дома Эдварда, а он и не заметил.  
      — Да, — кивнул Исак.  
      Эвен смотрел на него наверное целую минуту, и никто из них не произнес ни слова. И это ранило. Саднящая боль в сердце снова вернулась. Грудь опять сдавило.  
       _Как мне может быть не больно, когда ты ни черта не говоришь?_  
      — Твой гей-радар, — наконец обронил Эвен, засунув руки в карманы и подходя к Исаку.  
      — Что с ним? — нахмурился тот.  
      Парень наклонился к нему, как в замедленной съемке, заставляя сердце практически проломить грудную клетку. Обе руки он так и держал в карманах.   
       _Он бы не стал целовать меня без рук._  
      И он не поцеловал. Вместо этого Эвен прошептал ему на ухо:  
      — Твой гей-радар нихрена не работает.  


> _**Флэшбэк 3** _
> 
> «Иногда, когда у него мания, он целует парней. Иногда, когда мне везет, я оказываюсь одним из них.»

  
  


* * *

  
**_Примечания автора:_ **  
_Писать эту часть было очень непросто, потому что они уже знают друг друга, и их отношения уже установились. Но! Спойлер: это скоро изменится. Постепенно мы будем узнавать все, что случилось с ними в прошлом, но по чуть-чуть за раз.  
Следующая часть покажет, почему Исак и Эвен так заботятся друг о друге с самого детства. Будет больше бойсквадов, больше Эдварда, больше кебаба, больше напряжения и больше обнимашек._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Как и в сериале, Эвен сначала учился вместе с остальными ребятами. Потом из-за болезни был вынужден пропустить один год. В итоге, он выпустился на год позже них, а еще через год - выпустился Исак. Разница лишь в том, что никто никуда не переводился, все они учились в Бакке.  
> **ФБ - сокращение от "Фейсбук" (по аналогии с ВК), а не от "Фикбук", конечно же))) Но было бы забавно))


	5. Мой ангел-хранитель (2009) - 1

_«Твой гей-радар нихрена не работает»._  
  
      Иногда, когда они с Эвеном разлучались после того, как проводили вместе день или вечер, Исак не мог какое-то время дышать.  
      Такое случалось не всегда, но довольно часто. Может быть, даже слишком часто, на взгляд парня. Он мог сказать «Доброй ночи», «Пока» или «Увидимся», потом шел домой или куда-то еще, где оставался один. И тогда его сердце начинало судорожно биться и болеть, и он какое-то время не мог нормально дышать. Потому что Эвен делал с ним это. Потому что Эвен мог сделать или сказать что-то такое, от чего у Исака буквально перехватывало дыхание. В такие моменты он мог лежать с глупейшей улыбкой, которая перерастала в тихий смех, наполняющий всю комнату. Или обхватывал себя руками, покачиваясь, пока снова не начинал нормально дышать, и желание бросить что-нибудь в стену не исчезало. Да, иногда именно так на него действовал Эвен.  
      Исак знал, что тот делал это не специально. Он знал, что Эвен ни за что не стал бы так делать, если бы знал, как сильно это влияет на Исака и убивает того изнутри. Все, чего хотел Эвен — помочь ему дышать. Так что Исак никогда бы не сказал ему. Никогда бы не признался.  
  
       _Иногда ты убиваешь меня. Но совсем чуть-чуть._  


***

  
      Сегодня была как раз одна из тех ночей, когда он не мог вдохнуть. Он не хотел крушить все вокруг, но и улыбаться ему не хотелось.  
  
       _«Твой гей-радар нихрена не работает.»_  
Что ты, черт побери, несешь? - почти в ярости спросил тогда Исак. Потому что больше не мог теряться в догадках. Не мог больше позволить себе такую роскошь. Половину времени он чувствовал себя раздавленным, а оставшееся время лишь притворялся, что ничего и никогда не чувствовал к Эвену. Что между ними ничего не происходило. Что они — самые обыкновенные лучшие друзья.  
  
       _«Мы какие угодно, только не обыкновенные.»_  
  
      Однажды Исак, лежа на полу спальни Эвена, после нескольких выкуренных косяков заявил, что он — мастер лжи. Тот лишь посмеялся над ним. Но это было правдой. Видимо, он, сам того не понимая, попал в точку. Потому что он умудрился настолько завраться, что практически вынес себе мозг. Он был настолько хорош во лжи, что убедил себя, что ему кроме дружбы ничего и не нужно. Что он не хочет ничего, кроме легких прикосновений в захудалом ресторанчике. Он специально выбрал его для грустных моментов: высокие барные стулья стояли очень близко друг к другу, и он знал, что Эвен не сможет удержаться и будет прикасаться к его лицу, а бедрами будет сжимать его колени, если они будут сидеть так близко.  
      Исак был настолько хорошим лжецом, что заставил себя поверить, что ему достаточно только их пятниц, что он больше не хочет мягких прикосновений, полных нежности, к своим щекам, что ему не нужны слащавые стихи про его губы и волосы. Больше никаких «Малыш» и «Я не могу делить тебя ни с кем». Не нужно ему ощущение тепла, когда они касались друг друга, кожа к коже.  
      Он больше не делал всего этого. Теперь у него были пятницы, и этого было достаточно. Ему больше не шестнадцать, и он больше не влюблен в единственного человека, которого он никогда не сможет получить.  
      Шестнадцатилетний Исак слишком много пил и ненавидел себя еще сильнее. В шестнадцать он тянулся к Эвену каждый раз, когда голубые глаза и чертова совершенная улыбка были адресованы ему даже сквозь толпу; каждый раз, когда огромные ладони парня сжимали талию, обхватывали плечи или гладили лицо Исака, тот подавался к ним. В свои шестнадцать подросток прижимался к Эвену и прикасался к его коже всякий раз, когда тот позволял. Исак постоянно задумывался о том, каково это — чувствовать его прикосновения,  _настоящие_  прикосновения, которых он на самом деле желал. Он размышлял, прикидывал, фантазировал. Иногда эти мысли оформлялись в слова и начинали рваться наружу, чаще всего это происходило, когда он был пьян и умирал от невозможности по-настоящему дотронуться до столь желанной кожи, Эвен неизменно пресекал его попытки, качая головой, отводя взгляд, а то и вовсе уходя. Когда Эвен был в обычном состоянии, он всегда обламывал Исака. А иногда он целовал его, когда чувствовал себя королем мира.  
Исак ненавидел шестнадцатилетнего себя. Но, по крайней мере, его младшая версия не врала сама себе. По крайней мере, Исак-подросток позволял себе свои желания в любое время, не только по пятницам.  
  
       _Соберись, тряпка. Господи…_  
  
      Исак сел на кровати и заставил себя дышать через нос, чувствуя легкое головокружение и поднимающуюся волну раздражения. Его рассуждения были такими бессмысленными, и казались странными даже для него самого. Исак даже не мог сказать, что это его мысли — настолько чуждыми они казались ему.  
      Он больше не был влюблен в Эвена. Это давно в прошлом. Шаблонная история каминг-аута любого подростка-гея:  _грустный, упивающийся самосожалением маленький неудачник влюбляется в своего лучшего друга-натурала и осознает, что любит члены._  
      Исак никогда не считал свою историю клише, но на самом деле все именно так и было. Он был подростком-геем с печальной сопливой историей, в которой были и мать со съехавшей крышей, и исчезнувший отец, и лучший друг-натурал, который был прекраснее солнца, и абсолютное отсутствие уверенности в себе. Он был голубой мечтой любого писателя. Он был идеальным персонажем, типичным до кончиков пальцев. Но проблема таких персонажей в том, что они никогда не получают золотых мальчиков, им не светят натуралы, можно даже не надеяться на мужчин их мечты. Но вот какая штука: иногда Исаку доставались поцелуи от мужчины его мечты, но они были бессмыслены и ничего не значили. Мужчина его мечты был болен, а поцелуи были симптомом. Поэтому Исак перестал. Они оба перестали.  
      Исак больше не был влюблен в Эвена. А Эвен больше не целовал его, когда у него начиналась мания.  
      И они были в порядке. У них все было хорошо. Они больше этого не делали.  
      Они были лучшими друзьями. Самыми обыкновенными. Кроме пятниц, когда они заходили дальше положенного.  


***

  
_«Твой гей-радар нихрена не работает.»_  
      Это ты его сломал. Все дело в тебе.  
  
      Постепенно его сердце успокоились, грудь больше не сдавливало. И Текила легла на его живот, свесив лапы по бокам, будто обнимая, словно она понимала, что сейчас ему нужна вся забота, которую он может получить.  
      — Ты мне все равно не нравишься, — пробурчал парень, аккуратно поглаживая ее по спине, противореча своим же словам, потому что, может быть, она ему и нравилась. Но только совсем чуть-чуть!  
      В итоге она его все-таки поцарапала, и он это заслужил это. Но на этот раз это было вовсе не так злобно, как раньше. Наверное, кошка переживала за него, но не хотела показывать свою жалость. Исак ненавидел, когда люди, а теперь и животные, жалели его. Текила была умной девочкой.  
      — Безответная любовь — отстой, — поделился он с ней, нежно поглаживая ее по голове. — Это так стремно. Никому не посоветовал бы.  
      Парень рассмеялся, когда она зевнула со скучающим видом и наконец встала с него, отправляясь по своим делам.  
      — Бессердечная сучка! — крикнул он ей вслед, надеясь, что Эдвард не слышал этого.  


  


**Пропущенный вызов: Засранец (7)**

  
  


  
  
      — Собираешься погулять с друзьями? — поинтересовался Эдвард, когда Исак вышел из комнаты.  
      Парень не видел его какое-то время и, честно говоря, даже слабая улыбка старика согрела его сердце. Исак сильно переживал, что с соседом что-то случилось, но сейчас он выглядел немного бодрее. Вальтерсен успел по нему соскучиться.  
      — Ага. Сегодня же пятница, — ответил парень, поправляя на голове черную бейсболку.  
      Он перевернул ее так, как собирался в ней ходить сегодня вечером. Козырьком вперед. Он не очень хотел высовываться. Во всех смыслах.  
      — Чудесного тебе вечера, Исак, — пожелал ему Эдвард, помахав рукой с дивана.  
      — Позвони мне, если тебе что-то понадобится, — предупредил его в ответ парень, направляясь к двери.  
      — Конечно.  


***

  
      Воздух был холоднее, чем несколько часов назад, когда они расстались с Эвеном. Небо тоже потемнело, и если луна и светила где-то, Исак не мог различить ее сияния.  
      — Ты весь в черном, — заметил Эвен. Сам он был в белой футболке и светлых джинсах и выглядел еще сногсшибательнее, чем обычно.  
      — Ну да, — слабым голосом откликнулся Вальтерсен, все еще не отойдя от недавнего приступа.  
      — Все в порядке? — Насхайм нахмурился и шагнул ближе, вступая в свет фонаря и купаясь в его лучах.  
      Голубые глаза. Голубые волосы. А на футболке приколот значок с тремя полосками: розовый, желтый и голубой.  
  
       _Цвета пансексуалов._  
  
      — Я в порядке, — закашлившись, Исак поспешно отступил на шаг назад. — Я, кажется, простыл. Тебе лучше держаться подальше.  
      Лицо Эвена погасло.  _Не прикасайся ко мне сегодня_  — вот что только что сказал Исак.  
      — Окей, — грустно кивнул парень, тоже отступая. — Остальные скоро подойдут.  
      — Круто, — пробормотал Исак, уставившись на свои кеды. Он был бесконечно благодарен козырьку, который скрывал его глаза, потому что дышать снова стало немного трудно, а Эвен по его взгляду всегда понимал, что что-то не так.  
      Какое-то время они стояли напротив дома Эдварда, пока Исак не опомнился. Он не хотел, чтобы остальные парни узнали, что он живет со стариком и его кошкой, поэтому они неспеша молча пошли до соседнего квартала, Исак во всем черном, Эвен — в белом, Исак — в черной бейсболке, Эвен — с голубой шевелюрой.  
      — Не против, если я закурю? — спросил Насхайм, когда они остановились у очередного фонаря, и Исак начал набирать сообщение Мутте, объясняя их местоположение.  
      Парень покачал головой, не поднимая взгляда, но прислушиваясь к тому, как Эвен зажигает сигарету. Тот несколько раз крутанул металлическое колесико, пока не добился ровного пламени. Это был один из самых любимых звуков Исака, как бы глупо это не звучало.  
      Эвен как-то раз попросил его помочь записать его для одной из своих короткометражек. Вальтерсен тогда ответил, что в интернете полно сэмплов, которые он может использовать для звуковых эффектов. Но Насхайм хотел, чтобы все было по-настоящему.  _«Звук должен рассказывать о парне, который пытается зажечь сигарету в холодной ветреной Норвегии в три часа ночи, а не о мужчине, который курит в два часа дня где-то в Калифорнии»_. Вальтерсен не заметил разницы между этими двумя вариантами, но стал обращать внимание на звуки, особенно на те, которые воспроизводил Эвен.  
      Так он и стал особенно ценить моменты, когда слышал, как тот зажигает сигарету, поворачивает дверную ручку или делает первый вздох сразу после пробуждения.  
      — Ты в порядке? — снова спросил Насхайм, положив руку на плечо Исака. Он прислонился спиной к фонарному столбу и уперся в него ногой.  
      — Пожалуйста, больше не спрашивай меня об этом сегодня, — тихо попросил Вальтерсен, все еще глядя себе под ноги. — Прошу тебя.  
      — Окей, — убирая ладонь, кивнул тот. Не зная куда деть руки, он начал крутить в пальцах значок, прикрепленный с левой стороны, прямо напротив сердца.  
       _Пансексуал._  Слон в комнате.  
      — Прикольный значок, — не выдержал в итоге Исак и попытался как-то сгладить возникшее напряжение.  
      Напряжение, которое он собственноручно создал. Парень ненавидел, когда случалось подобное. Когда между ними висела гнетущая тишина, потому что слова становились слишком опасными, слишком тяжелыми. Потому что одно неверное слово могло начать войну.  
      — Думаешь? — ожил Эвен, даже глаза стали немного ярче.  
      — Ага, — попытался улыбнуться Исак. — Мне нравится сочетание цветов.  
      — Ты назвал меня натуралом. Пришлось что-то срочно с этим делать, — беззаботно откликнулся Насхайм. — Я даже начал было писать огромный пост в Фэйсбук с каминг-аутом, но потом понял, что ты — единственный, кому все еще нужно подтверждение.  
  
       _Да что за хуйню ты несешь?!.._  
  
      Улыбка, с таким трудом удерживаемая на губах, исчезла в одно мгновение, а в внутри снова появилось безудержное желание взорваться.  
      — Эвен, я знаю тебя тринадцать лет, и ты никогда не говорил, что ты — пан. Ни разу!  
      — Исак, в прошлом году я взял тебя на Прайд и буквально весь парад размахивал флагом размером с простыню. Думаешь, я это делал, чтобы чисто поржать?!  
      Ладно, возможно, он в чем-то прав. Но все равно, когда Исак признался ему в своей ориентации, он пришел к нему, захлебываясь слезами. Они же друзья. Самые близкие. Почему Эвен не посчитал нужным прояснить для него такие вещи? Почему не подумал, что это действительно важно?  
      — Ты ни слова не говорил о том, что тебе нравятся парни. Не смей переводить стрелки на меня! — нахмурился парень, чувствуя, как внутри него поднимается волна раздражения и обиды.  
      — Исак, я зажимаю по углам половину девчонок и парней на каждой вечеринке. Я в прямом смысле перецеловал почти весь кампус. Тебе нужно письменное объявление? Мой язык побывал даже у тебя во рту…  
      Вальтерсен толкнул в грудь так сильно, что Насхайм практически упал, несмотря на столб позади него. _Господи._  Он был в ярости.  
      — Прости меня, — опомнился Эвен и вскинул обе руки в воздух в примирительном жесте. — Блять. Прости. Я не должен был этого говорить. Не должен был напоминать…  
      — Забудь об этом, Эвен! — рыкнул Исак, развернувшись и почти бегом бросившись прочь.  


***

  
      — Итак, сегодня одна из тех ночей? — оглядел взъерошенных парней Элиас, когда они натолкнулись на него и остальных ребят. — Разлад в любовном гнездышке?  
      — Иди нахуй, Элиас, — припечатал Исак и зашагал впереди толпы.  
      Он засунул руки в карманы и посильнее натянул бейсболку, чтобы глаз вообще не было видно. Ну да, хорошо, эта была одна из таких ночей.  
      — Эвен, какого хера ты с ним сделал в этот раз? — услышал он вздох Элиаса за спиной, одновременно с этим чувствуя, как на его плечи легла чья-то рука. Это ощущение тяжести не мгновение выбило его из колеи.  
       _Мутта._  
      — Что случилось? — просил он, подстраиваясь под шаг Исака, сохраняя дистанцию между ними и остальными парнями.  
      — Ничего, — буркнул тот, чувствуя себя побежденным и одураченным. Какой же он идиот.  
      — Хочешь, я надеру ему задницу?  
      — Заткнись, — рассмеялся Вальтерсен, на секунду забыв,  _почему именно_  ему так стремно.  
      Мутта обнял его покрепче, и Исак позволил себе немного расслабиться в этих объятиях. Он так устал чувствовать целый шквал эмоций. Он так вымотан тем, что не знает, почему так часто злится.  
      — Он..? Ну… Ты понял, — очень аккуратно и явно испытывая сильную неловкость, спросил его друг. Исак знал, как тот ненавидит подобные разговоры, но все равно готов пожертвовать своим комфортом ради благополучия друга.  
      — Нет, — не стал мучить он Мутту.  
       _Нет, он не целовал меня. И не пытался ничего такого сделать. Нет._  
      — И все равно я надеру ему зад, если он будет играть с тобой, — упрямо мотнул головой парень, слегка улыбаясь. — Я обещал ей, что любому морду набью, если из-за них ты будешь грустить.  
       _Ей._  
      — Я в порядке, — закатил глаза Исак. — А ей плевать.  
      — Зато мне — нет.  
       _Боже,_  Исак бы жизнь отдал за Мутту.  
      Этот парень всегда знал и всегда был рядом, когда Эвен пересекал грань и умудрялся урвать поцелуй или два. Или три.  
      Мутта всегда поддерживал его, когда все заходило слишком далеко. Мутта всегда был рядом, держа свои тупые обещания, данные тупым призракам.  


***

  
      Эва выглядела очаровательно в этом оранжевом платье, и Исак позволил ей обнять себя на пороге. Он подозревал, что она будет злиться, если он притащит на её вечеринку столько людей, но подумал, что она будет счастлива, если это будут ребята со второго и третьего курса.  
      Он оказался прав. Девушка была на седьмом небе.  
       _Ну хотя бы кто-то._  


***

  
      Вальтерсен успел опрокинуть в себя несколько бокалов, а потом увидел Эвена болтающего с Микаэлем и слегка прижимщегося к нему, и захотел куда-нибудь спрятаться.  _Пан._  Это все меняло. Значит, каждый раз, когда он упивался ревностью в свои шестнадцать, видя Эвена и Мику рядом, был обоснован. Он это не придумывал. Это не было его пустыми подозрениями.  
       _Да насрать._  
      — Привет! — произнес самый писклявый и раздражающий голос на свете, обладательница которого уселась рядом с ним на ступеньки, которые вели в комнату Эвы.  
       _Вильде._  
      Девушка была в желтом топе и черной юбке, волосы мягкими волнами лежали на плечах. Она выглядела мило, её улыбку даже можно было назвать соблазнительной.  
      — Привет, — отозвался Исак, снова поднося горлышко бутылки к губам.  
      — Веселишься? Клевая вечеринка. Эва всегда устраивает самые отпадные тусовки, — поделилась Вильде, держа в руке бутылку белого вина. — Ее мама вечно в разъездах, так что дом почти всегда в её распоряжении.  
      Вальтерсен вежливо кивнул, но ему было плевать на душещипательную историю жизни Эвы. Он был вымотан и хотел уйти домой. Он хотел лежать на кровати и играть с Текилой, пока его не сморит сон, и пятница наконец закончится.  
      — У тебя горячие друзья, — тем временем продолжала Вильде. — Тебе надо было сказать еще в самый первый день, что ты с ними дружишь.  
      — Зачем? — Исак наконец поднял голову, опустив бутылку на пол, но придерживая ее за горлышко двумя пальцами.  
      Казалось, что этот вопрос застал ее врасплох, потому что в глазах вдруг мелькнули искорки паники.  
      — Не знаю. Но когда у тебя крутые друзья, тебе легче заводить новых, — ответила она, нервничая.  
       _Чушь собачья._  
      — И эти новые друзья — действительно тебе друзья? Разве они не используют тебя, чтобы добраться до твоих клевых горячих друзей?  
      Возможно, этот разговор был слишком философским для вечера пятницы. Но Исаку до сих пор было больно от того, как его использовал Йоаким и все подобные ему парни до этого, чтобы познакомиться с его друзьями. Исак больше не контролировал поток своих мыслей.  
      — Я не знаю, — повторила Вильде немного подавлено.  
      В конце концов, у нее тоже были горячие подруги. Возможно, она провела параллели.  
      — Нура очень крутая, — сказал Исак просто, чтобы проверить это.  
      — Да, она такая, — кивнула девушка.  
      Вальтерсен хотел было сказать то же самое и про Эву, но слова застряли у него в горле, когда он увидел выражение ее лица. Слишком знакомо. Парень ненавидел его, но именно такая мысль постоянно преследовала его. «Я недостаточно хорош».  
      — Вильде, ты потрясающе выглядишь, — заявил Исак, всем телом разворачиваясь к ней с такой энергией, что их коленки столкнулись.  
      — Ты правда так думаешь? — немного нервно усмехнулась она, опустив взгляд. Она была прекрасна.  
      — Да, — уверенно кивнул он. — Ты самая горячая девушка этой вечеринки.  
      Исак снова замер. Опять слишком знакомое чувство. Эвен тоже самое сказал ему прошлой ночью. Эвен постоянно так делал. Правда ли Исак думал, что Вильде — самая горячая красотка среди собравшихся? Нет, скорее всего нет. Но это не имело значения. Главное, что она почувствовала себя лучше.  
      Вальтерсен знал, что Эвен тоже не считает его самым охуенным парнем на свете, но осознание все равно ранило. Все это было благотворительностью.  
      — Разве ты не гей? — Вильде выдернула парня из его мыслей.  
      Тот почувствовал так, будто ему влепили пощечину.  
      — А? — запаниковал он. — Что? Кто тебе сказал?  
      Исак не рассказывал никому из Универа. Он мог бы это сделать в первый же день, но почему-то продолжал откладывать. Он знал, что может вообще никому ничего не говорить. Как Эвен, делать, что ему вздумается. Но все, что касалось каминг-аута, всегда было непростым для Исака. Парни из Бакки были единственными, кто знал, да и то, благодаря крайне драматичным событиям. И все равно, Исак не ощущал, что может с гордостью всем заявлять о своей ориентации.  
      — Никто, — улыбнулась Вильде. — У меня просто хороший гей-радар.  
      — Какого хрена? — фыркнул Вальтерсен.  
      — Я никому не скажу, — заверила его девушка и поднесла к губам бутылку вина, делая несколько глотков.  
      — Ладно.  
      Они замолчали и просто смотрели на пьяных людей, которые танцевали и бродили по дому, держа в руках бутылки, банки и стаканчики с алкоголем. И Исак лениво размышлял, почему он сидит здесь с этой прилипчивой блондинкой.  
      — А ты тоже? Лесби? — в какой-то момент спросил парень.  
      — Я не знаю, — вздохнула она, поднялась со ступенек и одернула юбку. От пустоты рядом с собой Исаку стало неуютно.  
      — Что бы ты сделала, если бы Эва сказала тебе, что переспит с тобой, если ты попросишь? — внезапно спросил он у Вильде.  
      Та рассмеялась так сильно, что согнулась пополам, покачнувшись и чуть не свалившись на него. Они оба были пьяны, и Исак смеялся вместе с ней.  _Мы в дерьмо._  
      — Скажи мне, — настаивал он. — Что бы ты сделала?  
      — Она мне такого никогда не скажет, — покачала головой Вильде.  
      — Но гипотетически! В параллельной вселенной! Чтобы ты сделала?  
      Девушка улыбнулась и поцеловала его в щеку, как будто…  _с благодарностью?.._  
      — Я бы попросила.  


***

  
      — Исак.  
      Эвен наконец нашел его. Он был высоким и красивым, таким красивым…  _Как раз вовремя._  
      — Что? — отозвался парень, пытаясь смягчить интонацию, чтобы это не звучало слишком грубо.  
      Он был пьян и больше не злился, но сердце все равно неприятно сжималось.  
      — Я мудак. Прости меня, — произнес Эвен, нависая над Исаком, который по прежнему сидел на ступеньках. — Ты сказал, что больше не хочешь об этом говорить, а я продолжал поднимать эту тему. Извини меня.  
      — Все нормально, — пробормотал тот, неловко пожал плечами и вернулся к своему пиву.  
      Насхайм кивнул на место рядом ним, вопросительно изогнув брови, спрашивая разрешения присоединиться, и Исак сделал еще один глоток, прежде чем кивнуть и подвинуться, чтобы освободить чуть больше места.  
      Снова рядом друг с другом. Снова плечом к плечу.  _Мне нужно перестать реагировать так остро._  
      Вальтерсен хотел бы, чтобы их предыдущего разговора не было, потому что все, о чем он мог сейчас думать — кожа, его кожа.  
      — Мне жаль, — продолжал сокрушаться Эвен. — Ненавижу, когда ты злишься из-за меня. Прости меня.  
      — И ты меня прости, — выдохнул Исак после долгого молчания.  
      Парень положил голову на плечо Эвена, потому что сегодня была пятница и  _потому что почему бы и нет?_  Музыка орала из динамиков, и Вальтерсен смотрел, как Мутта и Микаэль танцуют с Вильде и Крис. Еще он видел Юнаса и Эву и какого-то парня в кислотно-розовом парике, который отирался рядом с Нурой.  _Что за хуйня?_  
      Но среди всего этого шума он умудрялся слышать, как бьется сердце Эвена, и это было самым уютным чувством. Здесь и сейчас, в центре вечеринки, он лежал на плече Насхайма, пока играла любимая песня Эвена. Потому что не имело значения, насколько крутой была тусовка: если Исаку было больно или плохо, Эвен всегда находил его. Он всегда приходил к нему на помощь первым. Неважно, как сильно он любил песню, которая играла в тот момент.  
  
       _Никто меня не любит так, как ты. Никто._  
  
      — Прости, что я решил, что твоя ориентация крутится вокруг меня, — сказал Исак, потершись щекой о плечо Эвена, потому что сегодня была пятница.  
      — Мм?  
      — Я горжусь тобой, — отозвался парень, поднимая голову и глядя в глаза другу. Он задолжал ему этот взгляд. — И я счастлив, что ты гордишься тем, кто ты есть.  
      Эвен улыбнулся, и в сердце Исака что-то кольнуло. Тот умудрялся выглядеть так, будто ему дается все легко и просто, но Вальтерсен знал, насколько ему тяжело на самом деле. Он лучше всех знал, насколько силен этот парень.  
      — Ты потрясающий, — произнес Исак, прижимая ладонь к щеке Эвена. — Смотришь на тебя и думаешь: «Как ему легко, какой он крутой!», но я знаю насколько тебе непросто. И никогда не было.  
      Улыбка Эвена стала нежнее, и он прильнул к ладони, накрывая ее своей рукой.  
      — Спасибо, — прошептал он, с полными слез глазами, потому что это же Эвен, он тоже все слишком остро чувствует.  
      — Ты потрясающий, ты в курсе? — Исак усмехнулся с трудом, потому что ком в горле стал слишком большим.  
      Он обнял парня, обхватив его обеими руками, и прикрыл глаза, когда его грудь прижалась к груди Эвена. Они обнимались прямо тут, на ступеньках посреди вечеринки в чужом доме, потому что это было для них совершенно обычным делом. И потому что однажды Эвен сказал Исаку те же самые слова, когда тот признался ему в своей ориентации.  
      — Я тоже горжусь тобой, — произнес Эвен в изгиб шеи Исака, касаясь губами его кожи.  


***

  
      — Потанцуем? — Эвен первым нарушил тишину.  
      — Я думал, ты никогда не спросишь.  
      Исак танцевал, смеялся, пил и улыбался. Он танцевал с Эвеном, потом с Муттой, он даже потанцевал с Крис, которая в какой-то момент попыталась его поцеловать, повергнув его в шок и ужас, но в этот момент Эвен притянул его к себе, как будто пытаясь защитить, и еще долго смеялся, когда Исак свернулся в его руках, цепляясь за футболку и повернувшись спиной ко всему миру.  
      Исак забыл, почему ему было так тяжело дышать еще несколько часов назад. Он забыл.  
      И завтра, когда он проснется, он больше не будет думать о губах Эвена. Он не будет вспоминать о его ладонях на своей коже и о его теле между его бедер. Он не будет думать об этом. Потому что это было подобно волнам — то накатывало, то отпускало. Его чувства могли вынырнуть из глубин и накрыть его и поглотить на всю ночь, а наутро он просыпался и все возвращалось на круги своя, он снова был в порядке. Это было похоже на прибой. То накатывало, то отпускало.  
       _Эвен. Мой друг. Моя старшая сестра. Мой лучший друг, который говорит, что трахнет меня, если я попрошу его об этом. Дружба. И ничего больше._  


***

  
      — У нас все в порядке?  
      — Да, все хорошо, — пробормотал Исак, запнувшись, когда Эвен аккуратно уложил его на кровать.  
      Парень понятия не имел, как они добрались до дома Эдварда или который сейчас час, но его держали руки Эвена, так что ему было плевать.  
      — Обещаешь? — настаивал Эвен, уперевшись руками по обе стороны от головы Исака, которая кружилась, не переставая.  
      — Я не могу тебе этого пообещать, — буркнул тот, обхватывая руками Эвена за шею, потому что он был пьян, а сегодня была пятница, и он многое позволял себе при этих двух условиях.  
      — Ты переехал из-за того, как я веду себя с тобой? — не отставал Эвен, нависая над ним.  
      Исак закусил нижнюю губу и кивнул, потому что больше не мог лгать.  
      — Прости меня. Я постоянно заставляю тебя страдать.  
       _Страдать. Ха-ха._  
      Исак закрыл глаза и притянул Эвена ближе, утыкаясь носом между шеей и плечом.  
      — Исак?  
      — Обними меня, — выдавил тот. — Я не могу дышать. Обними меня, прошу тебя.  
      И Эвен обнял его. Он всегда обнимал его. когда тот не мог дышать, даже если пятница уже кончилась и началась суббота.  
      — Никто меня не любит так, как ты, — прошептал Исак, прежде чем уснуть в его руках. — Никто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Если исправить одну букву в слове Loser (неудачник), получится Lover (любовник). [Кадр из фильма "Оно"](https://c.radikal.ru/c22/1804/cc/a5701c783f0e.jpg)


	6. Мой ангел-хранитель (2009) - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Относительно легкая и веселая часть ;) Классной вам пятницы и отличных выходных =***

      Они не пересекались друг с другом все оставшиеся выходные, и это было нормально. Иногда, когда все заходило слишком далеко и эмоции невозможно было удержать, Исаку нужен был перерыв. И Эвен давал ему пространство, в котором тот нуждался, они оба нуждались.  
      Вальтерсен знал, что они не будут о этом говорить, когда Эвен ушел посреди ночи после того, как прижался губами в самом нежном «сестринском» поцелуе к его лбу. Все снова становилось ужасно странным, и парень не мог понять почему.  
      — Где твой друг? — спросил Эдвард в воскресенье днем, когда Исак читал учебник в гостиной.  
      Эдвард знал, как зовут Эвена, но по какой-то причине продолжал звать того «твои другом», как будто знал, насколько это определение было далеко от истины в некоторых случаях.  
      — Эмм… Он тоже учится, — отозвался Исак.  
      — Хорошо, — понимающе кивнул старик. — Он давно у нас не появлялся. Надеюсь, это не из-за меня.  
       _Оу._  Эдвард был таким прекрасным человеком, что иногда Исак поверить не мог, что он действительно реальный.  
      — Он зайдет завтра, — пообещал парень. — Эвен говорил, что хочет повидаться с тобой.  
      «С ума сойти, несколько слов могут сделать человека таким счастливым», — думал Исак. Лицо Эдварда полностью преобразилось. И это было прекрасно.  _Черт, да я всех друзей сюда притащу._  


  
  
  


  
      — Исак? — Эвен поднял трубку практически сразу же. — Ты как?  
      — Мутта втрескался в Нуру! — почти проорал Исак в ответ.  
      — Что?  
      — Он только что написал мне. Мне кажется, я сейчас расплачусь! Наконец-то! Наш мальчик!  
      Вальтерсен на мгновение запнулся, внезапно осознав, что он творит. Он наконец позвонил Эвену после той самой ночи, полной эмоций, ощущений и сожалений, и только для того, чтобы обсудить Мутту и его гипотетическую влюбленность.  
        _Какой же я мудак._  
      — Я ему мозги с пятницы выношу, — наконец отозвался Эвен со смешком. — Он таращился на нее всю ночь. Это было одновременно мило и жалко.  
      — Почему ты мне не сказал?! — возмутился Исак, хотя прекрасно понимал, почему.  
      — Я собирался!  
      — Кебаб? — несмело предложил Вальтерсен, чувствуя, как сердце бьется где-то в районе горла.  
      Предложение мира.  
      — Кебаб.

***

      Эвен и Исак встретились у «счастливого» Кебаба. И, несмотря на неловкость в начале их «свидания», все закончилось их слезами и сорванными от смеха животами. Так сильно они давно не хохотали.  
      — Кино у меня? — спросил Эвен.  
      — Кино у тебя.  
      Они смотрели «Оно», и Исаку понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы понять отсылку, когда Эдди исправил «Loser» на «Lover» на своем гипсе.  
      — Ты такой чудик, — закатил глаза парень, несильно пнув Эвена по ноге.  
      — Что? У Эдди самые эпичные реплики! — рассмеялся Насхайм.  
      — Что ты несешь? Парень в очках — самый крутой, — фыркнул Вальтерсен. — Кстати, почему ты пытался заставить меня смотреть ужастик? Я не убегу, как в детстве.  
      Эвен снова засмеялся, а потом перекатился к Исаку поближе. Теперь их колени соприкасались, но парень был не против. За выходные буря в его душе улеглась, и он мог спокойно реагировать на подобные прикосновения.  
      — Я надеялся, что ты испугаешься, и мне придется тебя обнимать и успокаивать, — нагло ухмыльнулся он.  
      — Ну ты и козел. Я — гей, а не какая-то сопливая девица, которая боится ужастиков, — закатил глаза Исак.  
      — Это сексизм, Исак, — улыбаясь, покачал головой Эвен. — И парням тоже нужно, чтобы их поддерживали и утешали.  
       _Я знаю._  
      — Короче, что мы будем делать с Муттой и Нурой?  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
      — Она свободна, — объявил Исак и обвел глазами всех парней, которые радостно захлопали в ладоши к ужасу Мутты, который спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
      Они расселись на скамейках вокруг столика на летней веранде кафешки, и Исак надеялся, что никто не заметит, как его лицо раскраснелось из-за переписки в чате. А еще, интерес Мутты к Нуре теперь стал всеобщим достоянием, хотя он никому и не говорил этого. И все равно, это стало главным приоритетом для Исака и Элиаса — довести это дело до конца. У Мутты никогда не было девушки. Его просто никто не интересовал. Так что это действительно было большим событием. И возможно, Исак переживал по этому поводу чуть сильнее, чем стоило. Наверное, его целеустремленность в этой ситуации выглядела очень странно. Но это было важно. Это был Мутта.  
      — Мы устроим вечеринку у Юсефа и пригласим всех девчонок, — заявил он.  
      — Почему именно у меня? — поинтересовался тот.  
      — Ну, Эвен живет с родителями. У Элиаса и Микаэля — родители-мусульмане. Мутта никогда на это не согласится, потому что все это устраивается, чтобы поставить его в максимально неловкое положение, а Адам — просто унылый сам по себе.  
      — Да иди ты, Исак, — отозвался Адам, а Вальтерсен отправил ему воздушный поцелуй в ответ.  
      — А что насчет тебя? — не унимался Юсеф. — Ты же съехал от Эвена.  
      — Ну да, но… Эмм. Мои соседи ненавидят вечеринки и все такое. Так что не прокатит, — слегка запинаясь выдавил Исак.  
      Он и сам не понимал, почему так стесняется своего соглашения с Эдвардом. Но почему-то он был уверен, что парни начнут его жалеть. А он этого терпеть не мог. У большинства из парней была нормальная полноценная семья, и, по правде говоря, Исак им ужасно завидовал, но никогда бы в этом не признался.  
      — Да пофиг. Когда ты нас пригласишь к себе? — поинтересовался Элиас.  
      — Когда-нибудь. Не знаю, — парень пожал плечами и начал запихивать учебники в рюкзак, потому что через несколько минут у него начиналась следующая пара.  
       _Пожалуйста, отстань._  
      — Так нечестно. Эвен постоянно к тебе наведывается, — нахмурился Элиас.  
      — Да, но Эвен его трахает, а ты — нет, так что… — гадко ухмыльнулся Адам, за что и получил учебником биологии по лицу.  
      — Объясняю в миллионный раз! Мы с Эвеном не вместе! — громко прорычал Исак, выделяя каждое слово.  
      — И чья это вина? — смеясь, хором ответили ему Элиас, Мутта, Адам и, конечно же, чертов Эвен.  
      — Я вас всех ненавижу, — вздохнул он, схватил учебник с коленей Адама, и, резко развернувшись, направился в аудиторию.  
      — Но разве это не ее вина? — услышал он голос Микаэля.  
       _Ее._  
      — Думаю, сейчас она бы одобрила Эвена, — отозвался Элиас.  
       _Просто перестаньте._  
      — Я буду скучать по тебе, малыш, — крикнул ему вдогонку Насхайм.  
      Исак, не оглядываясь, показал ему средний палец и всю дорогу до аудитории улыбался, как больной.  _Идиот хренов._

  
  
  


 


	7. Мой ангел-хранитель (2009) - 3

      Сентябрь пролетел незаметно, и в груди Исака поселилось гнетущее чувство. Он знал, что происходит, но предпочел игнорировать это, потому что ему было девятнадцать, и теперь он был студентом Универа. Он больше не сидел на шее родителей Эвена и не пользовался их добротой. Но он был не одинок. У него были друзья, и в Универе его постоянно окружали его самые близкие люди. Все было прекрасно.  
      И все-таки… Это гнетущее чувство не покидало его. Наверное, ему стоит занять себя чем-нибудь еще.

***

      — Что ты делаешь, молодой Исак? — спросил Эдвард однажды утром. — Ты встал даже раньше меня.  
      Парень улыбнулся, вскинув голову, и поднялся на ноги. До этого он стоял на коленях и что-то делал на полу.  
      — Я разбудил тебя? Прости. Я не хотел шуметь, — ответил Исак, чувствуя себя немного вспотевшим.  
      Он мыл пол. Раньше он никогда не убирался, хоть это и было частью их с Эдвардом соглашения. Обычно в воскресенье приходил Эвен и наводил порядок, пока Исак дрых или учился, и это было совершенно нечестно по отношению к ним обоим. Сегодня он проснулся от того, что в нем кипела энергия, и решил, что уборка — идеальное решение в шесть утра во вторник.  
      — Нет, ты меня не разбудил, — покачал головой Эдвард. — Но у тебя все в порядке? Сейчас шесть утра.  
      — У меня занятия начинаются в восемь, я решил не тратить время зря. Мне не спится, — объяснил он.  
      — О, понятно.  
      Эдвард не стал докапываться, и Исак был ему благодарен. Он просто хотел прибраться, отвлекая себя от мыслей. Он никогда раньше не убирался. Это было похоже на медитацию.

***

      — В общем, я пытаюсь подружиться с Нурой, но это ни хрена не просто. Она та еще сучка, — пожаловался Исак.  
      — Не называй девушек сучками. Это не круто, — приструнил его Эвен.  
      — Да пофиг, — закатил глаза Вальтерсен и повернулся к остальным парням и Соне, которая зевала в углу. — Все равно это пока не действует, но обязательно сработает.  
      Они разлеглись на заднем дворе у Элиаса, занимаясь всякой ерундой.  
      — Почему бы не позволить Мутте самому решать, что делать? Мне кажется, ему это вообще не нравится, — заметил Эвен.  
      — Спасибо! — с облегчением простонал тот, радуясь, что хоть кто-то был на его стороне. Он сидел на своем излюбленном месте, залипнув в какой-то игре на телефоне.  
      — Со стороны кажется, что это Исак втрескался в Нуру, — протянул Микаэль. — Ты, мягко говоря, одержим этой идеей. У тебя все в порядке?  
      И,  _боже, теперь ты мне нравишься еще меньше._  
      — Ага, это совсем не похоже на тебя, — согласился Адам.  
      Исак почувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Окей, может он не особо переживает из-за личной или вообще любой жизни окружающих. Возможно, в этот раз он слегка переходит границы, но это же Мутта. Естественно, он переживает. Конечно, он…  
      — Оставьте Исака в покое, — вмешался Эвен. — Просто он действительно заботится о счастье Мутты, в отличие от вас, эгоистичных задниц.

***

      — Все нормально? — спросил Эвен, когда провожал Исака домой. Его слова причиняли боль.  
      — Все хорошо, — выдавил улыбку Вальтерсен. — А что?  
      — Просто спрашиваю, — соединил руки за спиной парень, развернулся лицом к Исаку и теперь шел спиной вперед, улыбаясь.  
      — Что? — губы непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке. Когда Эвен улыбался, невозможно было не ответить ему тем же.  
      — Ты охуенно выглядишь сегодня, — выдал тот, чуть щурясь, потому что солнце слепило глаза. Он все так же шагал спиной вперед, по прежнему улыбался.  
      — Я каждый день охуенно выгляжу, Эвен, — фыркнул Исак.  
      — Правда. Истинная правда.  
      Вальтерсен рассмеялся и, обогнав парня, слегка пихнул его плечом.  
      — Ладно, завязывай со своими гейскими ужимками ради меня. Сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты снова стал обычным милым собой, — заявил Исак.  
      — Хм?  
      — Для Эдварда.  
      Исак начал замечать, как одиноко старику, практически каждый день. И, несмотря на то, что он пытался поддерживать с ним разговор, ему было далеко до Эвена, который делал это совершенно не напрягаясь, будучи собой. Эвен, как и Эдвард, любил длинные пространные разговоры о вещах, которые появились еще до его рождения, так что они были идеальными собеседниками.  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я очаровал твоего сладкого дедулю? — ухмыльнулся Насхайм.  
      — Скорее, моего сладкого папика, — подмигнув, не остался в долгу Вальтерен. Гордо встряхнув головой он прошел мимо Эвена, который от такого заявления остановился, раскрыв рот.  
      — Исак, ты циничен до ужаса, ты знаешь это?  
      — Ага, мне говорили.

***

      Улыбка Эвена как-то странно изменилась, когда он зашел в дом и огляделся. Теперь его губы были сжаты, будто он был чем-то обеспокоен. И Исак ненавидел такие моменты.  
      — Кто переставил посуду в шкафу? — спросил Эвен.  
      — Я, — пожал плечами Исак.  
      — А мебель?  
      — Тоже я. А что?  
      Этот взгляд. Этот  _чертов_  взгляд. Парень прекрасно знал, что он значил. И ненавидел его всем сердцем.  
      — Ты сам сделал перестановку и вылизал весь дом? — уточнил Эвен.  
      — Да, а что такого-то? Эдвард был не против.  
      — Ты ненавидишь убираться. Терпеть не можешь.  
      — Неправда, — упрямо возразил Вальтерсен. — А теперь прекрати занудничать и помоги накрыть на стол. Я сейчас что-нибудь приготовлю.  
      — Ты приготовишь?!  
  
      Весь вечер с лица Эвена не пропадало это настороженное выражение. И в какой-то момент, когда Эдвард рассказывал что-то про какую-то войну, он понял, что не может нормально глотать из-за комка в горле.  
      Дышать становилось все труднее, и Исак с тоской размышлял о том, почему он снова расклеился, ведь все было прекрасно, да и прошло уже много лет. Мысли не давали ему покоя.  
      — Хочешь, я останусь на ночь? — предложил Эвен с искренней заботой во взгляде.  
      При других условиях, Исак превратил бы все в неприличную шутку. Но сегодня он не мог.  
       _Ты помнишь? Ты знаешь, что со мной?_  
      Эвен наверняка помнил. Он помнил каждый год.  
      — Зачем тебе оставаться на ночь? Чтобы снова меня облапать, пока я сплю? — улыбнулся Исак, но Эвен остался серьезен.  
      — Ладно. Тогда до завтра?  
      — Ага, — неловко буркнул парень, стоя в дверях и разглядывая пол под ногами.  
      — Можно я обниму тебя?  
       _Пожалуйста. Обними меня, прошу._  
      — Иди домой, Бэк Насхайм, — вместо этого ответил Исак.  
      — Ладно.  
      Эвен растворился в ночи, а Исак свернулся в клубочек и лежал, не шелохнувшись, до рассвета.

***

      — Что за похоронный вид? — спросил Магнус, как только Исак подошел к столику ребят за ланчем.  
      — Что? — нахмурился тот, сердце гулко бухнуло в груди.  
      — Ты в черном с головы до ног, — пояснил Фоссбакен.  
      — Все остальное в стирке, — пожал плечами Вальтерсен. — Только черное и осталось.  
      — Ааа, понятно... А что с бейсболкой?  
      — А?  
      — Ты ее правильно надел. Обычно ты козырьком назад ее носишь, — заметил Махди.  
      — А… Да не знаю, — неуверенно отозвался парень, чувствуя, как неприятное тянущее чувство поселилось в животе.  
      Но как только это ощущение стало расти, на его плечо опустилась чья-то теплая ладонь.  
      — Парни, — с улыбкой поприветствовал их Эвен.  
      — Эвен! — радостно воскликнул Магнус. — Чертовски рад тебя видеть, бро. Волосы — просто отпад!  
      Насхайм рассмеялся, сбросил рюкзак на пол и уселся в своей излюбленной манере: боком к Исаку, но так, чтобы можно было положить ладонь ему на колени.  
      — Спасибо, — кивнул Эвен, незаметно сжимая бедро Исака, успокаивая. Парень захотел прижаться к его груди. — Я просто подкрасил корни.  
      — Круто.  
      Потом Юнас сказал, что сегодня днем переезжает от родителей на съемную квартиру, и Исак предложил ему свою помощь. Махди и Магнус тоже вызвались помогать, а Эвен сказал, что у него занятия. После этого разговор переключился на девчонок, воспоминания парней о какой-то вечеринке, где они подцепили парочку из них, и Исак снова почувствовал себя не в теме.  
      — Я хочу сходить за кофе. Взять кому-нибудь? — спросил он и встал. Без руки Эвена на плече ему сразу же стало неуютно.  
      — Да, — ответили парни.  
      — Помочь тебе? — предложил Эвен.  
      — Не, я справлюсь.  
      Парень оставил рюкзак у столика и подошел к прилавку. Он очень вежливо поздоровался с женщиной за кассой, сделал заказ и терпеливо ждал, пока он будет готов. Потом вернулся к ребятам с подносом, на котором стояли четыре стаканчика с кофе и один с имбирным чаем.  
      — Бро, а где сахар? — спросил Махди, как только поднос опустился на стол.  
      — Ой, соррян, — спохватился парень, разворачиваясь обратно к прилавку.  
      Он воспользовался моментом и посильнее натянул кепку на глаза. Сегодня он не мог смотреть на Эвена. Парень был уверен тот сегодня проведет весь день в студии и только поэтому осмелился выползти в кафе. Но Эвен все равно его нашел. Он всегда его находил.  
      — И как мне это мешать? — фыркнул Магнус, когда Исак вернулся с сахаром, но без ложек.  
       _Ну конечно._  
      — Точно, — пробормотал он. — Да, я сейчас…  
      — Я принесу ложки, — встал Эвен. — Сядь. Я все принесу.  
      Исак почувствовал себя идиотом, но подчинился и сделал, как ему велели. Он знал, что Эвен не оставит все, как есть.  
      — А чай для кого? — спросил Юнас.  
      — Для Эвена, — отрешенно пробормотал Исак, разглядывая свои ладони. — Он не пьет кофе.  
      — О, ясно.  
      Через несколько секунд вернулся Насхайм, практически швырнув на стол несколько ложек, заставив всех замереть в недоумении.  
      — Эмм… Окей, — нахмурился Магнус.  
      — Хочешь, чтобы Исак еще и сахар тебе размешал? — довольно грубо спросил Эвен. Он никогда никому не грубил. Никогда. Только если это не касалось Исака.  
      — Эвен, — прошептал Вальтерсен и потянул за край футболки, словно сдерживая.  
      — Какого..? — ничего не понимая проворчал Махди.  
      Исак наверняка был похож на ребенка, но он действительно не мог нормально дышать, так что был рад, что Эвен сейчас был рядом. Комок в горле стал еще больше, и чувство беспомощности снова накрыло его с головой.  
      — Я, пожалуй, пойду, — плюнул на все он и встал, отодвинув стул.  
      Эвен практически в то же мгновение поймал его, мягко надавил ему руками на плечи, заставляя сесть. Сам он опустился перед ним на колени.  
      — Дай-ка я посмотрю на тебя, — продолжил он как ни в чем ни бывало и обхватил ладонями лицо Исака, заставив его щеки вспыхнуть. — У тебя лицо горит. Ты заболел?  
      Исак хотел рассмеяться. Неужели Эвен действительно не понимал, почему его лицо пылает, когда тот прикасается к нему на виду у его новых друзей?  
      Но Насхайм не знал о его мыслях и одним плавным движением снял с него бейсболку и прижал ладонь ко лбу, откинув волосы, и нахмурился. В его глазах сосредоточенность смешалась с беспокойством.  
      Исак весь горел.  
      — У тебя жар. Ты как печка.  
      — Нет у меня никакого жара, — слабо возразил тот. Наверное, ему стоило отмахнуться от рук Эвена, но он не смог. Как и не мог перестать краснеть.  
      — Давай сходим в медпункт. У них должно быть что-нибудь от температуры.  
      — Эвен, пожалуйста, перестань, — Исак взял его за запястье.  
      Он не был уверен, что именно убедило Эвена — надломленный голос, подрагивающие пальцы, прижимающиеся к жилке пульса, или слезящиеся глаза — но он вдруг перестал настаивать на своем.  
       _Они не знают. Пожалуйста, не усложняй мне жизнь._  
      — Хорошо, — ладонь Эвена снова вернулась на щеку Исака, второй он вернул кепку на место, натянув ее посильнее и скрывая под козырьком его глаза, чтобы парни не заметили, что Исак был готов разрыдаться. — Ладно.  
      — Спасибо, — пробормотал Вальтерсен.  
      Насхайм улыбнулся, наклонился к нему и нежно поцеловал в щеку, быстро смахнув с нее слезу подушечкой большого пальца, пока парни не видели.  
      — Я пойду на занятия, — обернулся он к ним. — Простите, что повел себя, как засранец. Исак не очень хорошо себя чувствует в последние дни. — С этими словами он подхватил рюкзак, чмокнул Вальтерсена в лоб и помахал компании на прощание. — Не позволяйте ему поднимать тяжести.  
       _Вот дерьмо._  
      Исак не осмеливался поднять взгляд после ухода Эвена. Он не мог смотреть на парней, которые не обронили ни слова. Тишина становилась удушающей.  
      — Так те ролевые игры, это был он, да? — в итоге не выдержал Махди, и все захохотали.  
      — Ой, заткнись!

***

      Исак загрузил себя работой на весь вечер. Он перетащил все тяжелые коробки в квартиру, сделав на три захода больше, чем остальные парни, собрал кое-какую мебель и расставил ее и помог распаковать вещи.  
      — На первый взгляд ты кажешься ленивой задницей. Но вообще-то ты охуенно помог, — заметил Махди.  
       _Ха._  
      Потом Исак еще на какое-то время застрял с Юнасом, помогая ему отмыть полы и ванну с туалетом.  
      — Ты не обязан мне помогать.  
      — Да я не против, — улыбнулся Исак. — Это как зарядка. Ничего особенного.  
      Вальтерсен убирался до тех пор, пока не пришли Эва с девчонками, пока Сана не увидела его в резиновых перчатках с испариной на лбу и с жалостью поймала его взгляд. Опять  _тот самый взгляд. Ты тоже помнишь._  
      Домой Исак возвращался с ноющей поясницей. Возможно, ему не стоило таскать все тяжести в одиночку. Возможно.  
      Он открыл Grindr и почти согласился встретиться с каким-то парнем, который начал их общение с фразы «Хочу трахать тебя, пока ты не начнешь рыдать».  
       _Сегодня я не хочу рыдать, прости._  
      Он лежал на кровати, пока боль не стала совсем невыносимой. Парень убирался и носился, как в задницу ужаленный, почти всю неделю. Он каждый день убирался в доме Эдварда, заодно переставляя мебель. Его кровать теперь стояла посреди комнаты. Огромное собрание книг — целая библиотека — переехала в другое место. Он поднимал такой вес в качалке, на который бы он даже не взглянул при других обстоятельствах. Прежде всего потому, что он вообще в качалку не ходил. Однако, всю эту неделю он провел в спортзале. Ах да, еще он успевал играть в сваху, пытаясь свести вместе Мутту и Нуру. Исак просто растерял остатки  _чертовых мозгов_.  
       _Я просто не хотел чувствовать пустоту в этот раз._  
      Исак не мог вдохнуть.

  
  
      Исак лежал в кровати и ждал, пока Эвен снимет куртку, потом обувь, потом носки. Он ждал, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку, жадно впитывая их в себя. Вот с шелестом упала куртка. Вот ударились ботинки об пол. Его любимые звуки.  
      Эвен скользнул в постель, как он всегда делал много раз до этого. Но в этот раз все было по-особенному. Это было сродни ритуалу. Ритуалу, который Исак ненавидел всем своим существом, но без которого не мог жить. Они делали это каждый год, однако парень надеялся, что в этот раз до этого не дойдет. Ведь ему уже девятнадцать, и он — студент Универа. Но вот они снова здесь.  
      Эвен медленно обхватил руками Исака, соединяя руки за его спиной — тот лежал, закрыв глаза — потом притянул его поближе к себе, оберегая, защищая, поглощая его собой.  
      — Я не могу дышать, — глухо пробормотал Вальтерсен. — Я все-равно не могу.  
      Эвен прижал его к своей груди, с силой вжимая ладони в его спину, практически раздавливая его, и Исак наконец смог вздохнуть, уткнувшись носом в шею Эвена и вцепившись пальцами его плечи.  
      Эвен держал его в своих объятьях, лежа на кровати, точно также, как он делал каждый год второго октября с тех пор, как Исаку исполнилось десять. Эвен прижимал его к себе так сильно и так долго, что в итоге боль покидала тело парня, и он снова чувствовал себя в безопасности, снова смог дышать.  
      — Помоги мне дышать, — попросил Исак однажды, когда ему было, кажется, четырнадцать, признавая, что он не может сам, если Эвена нет рядом, если он не держит его, не помогает ему.  
      Это стало негласным ритуалом. Каждое второе октября, разговаривали ли они или были в ссоре, были влюблены или оставались обычными лучшими друзьями, Эвен обнимал его, лежа в постели. Всегда.  
      — Лучше? — спросил Эвен, когда дыхание Исака выровнялось.  
      — Лучше.

***

>   _ **Флэшбэк 4: 10 и 12**_
> 
>   
>         _Когда Исаку было десять, второго октября, когда новый учебный год только начался и на улице стало холодать, его старшая сестра Лея погибла в результате несчастного случая. Исак ничего не помнил об этом, он даже не мог вспомнить, был ли он на месте аварии, и была ли это именно авария. Ему было десять, и он не понимал, что такое смерть, и что она означает. Все, что он знал, это постоянные рыдания родителей и его безумная тоска по ней._  
>  _Лея была лучшим другом Исака. Она была на два года старше него и всегда защищала его, когда кто-то издевался над ним из-за его длинных волос. Лея была такой сильной. И мальчик хотел быть похожим на нее и ее друзей. А они у нее были просто отпадные: Эвен, Элиас, Микаэль, Мутта и Соня. И пусть Исаку не нравился Микаэль, зато он обожал Эвена, потому что тот всегда говорил, что у его красивые волосы._  
>  _Исак плакал на похоронах, потому что плакал Эвен. Мальчик уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что плачут его родители, но слезы Эвена так сильно ранили его, что он расплакался вместе с ним._  
>  _Позже, когда люди начали расходиться, Эвен взял Исака за руку и улыбнулся._  
>  _— Теперь я буду твоей старшей сестрой, — сказал он._  
>  _— Лея помогала мне засыпать._  
>  _— Теперь я буду помогать тебе._  
>  _В ту ночь они впервые уснули в одной кровати, и Эвен обнимал хрупкое тельце Исака до тех пор, пока мальчик не уснул. Это происходило каждый год в день годовщины смерти Леи. И Эвен всегда помнил, всегда забирался в постель и всегда держал его в объятиях._  
>  _Потом все стало хуже. Память Исака сыграла с ним дурную шутку, и теперь он был уверен, что каким-то образом виноват в смерти сестры._  
>  _«Помоги мне уснуть» превратилось «Помоги мне дышать», и Эвен помогал каждый год, пока тело Исака не начало реагировать на эту близость._

***

      — Ты скучаешь по ней? — спросил Исак, все еще уткнувшись носом Эвену в шею.  
      — Конечно, — отозвался тот, перебирая волосы парня, аккуратно потягивая одну прядку за другой. — Она была моим лучшим другом.  
      — И моим, — вздохнул Исак. — Каждый год мне кажется, что я наконец перерос это, но потом снова чувствую себя хуже некуда.  
      — У скорби нет финальной даты, Исак. Не важно, как долго она длится.  
      — Наверное, — пожал плечами тот. — Но это так странно. Это физически ощутимо, понимаешь?  
      — Да, — кивнул Эвен и устроился так, чтобы голова Исака лежала у него на груди. Он продолжал нежно перебирать прядки. — Хочешь сходить к ней завтра? — предложил он. — Парни наверное тоже захотят присоединиться.  
      — Что если я встречу маму на кладбище? — пробормотал Исак. Это последнее, что он бы хотел сделать.  
      — Не переживай, твои родители были там сегодня, — рука Эвена на секунду замерла в нерешительности на головой Исака.  
      — Откуда ты знаешь? — Исак наконец поднял глаза и посмотрел в голубые глаза Эвена. Он хотел услышать ответ, но в глубине души он уже знал его.  
      — Я подвез твою маму, пока ты помогал Юнасу переезжать, — ответил Эвен, отводя взгляд. Исак был ему безумно благодарен, но все равно разозлился на него. Тот был слишком добрым, и это выводило Исака из себя.  
      — Ты соврал насчет занятий.  
      — Да. Прости.  
      У Вальтерсена не было причин злиться. Он это прекрасно знал. Поэтому он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.  
      — Спасибо, — в итоге сказал он. — Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне.  
      — Ты обо мне тоже заботишься, — улыбнулся Насхайм и прижался губами к его лбу.  
       _Подумаешь, какая ерунда. Просто два бро обнимаются в постели и целуют друг друга в лоб._  
      — Кстати, я в восторге от твоей кровати, — заметил Эвен. — Она гигантская.  
      — Да, мне тоже нравится, — согласился Исак с гулко бьющимся сердцем. Легкие прикосновения Эвена, казалось, прожигают его насквозь.  
      — Лучше, чем твоя предыдущая? — спросил Насхайм, и Вальтерсен почувствовал улыбку в его голосе. Боже.  
      — Нет, — ответил он. — В той постели у меня был ты.  
      Эвен снова обнял его, в этот раз немного грубее, чуть более неловко и гораздо отчаяннее. Исак закрыл глаза и позволил себе прикоснуться губами к коже на шее парня, чувствуя, как тот вздрогнул.  
       _Мне кажется, или твое тело хочет мое также сильно, как мое желает твое?_  
      Они прижались друг к другу так сильно, что Исак забыл собственное имя. Он откинул голову назад и раскрыл губы, сдаваясь. Он был готов отдаться.  _Сегодня пятница?_  
      Эвен обхватил ладонями его лицо и Исак ощутил насколько он близко только тогда, когда они прижались друг к другу лбами, а потом и кончиками носов. Так интимно. Безумно близко. Исак горел.  
      — Ты помнишь наш первый поцелуй? — прошептал Эвен.  
      — Нет, — соврал Исак. — А ты?  
      — Я тоже, — соврал Эвен.

***

>   _ **Флэшбэк 5: 16 и 18**_
> 
>   
>         _Когда Эвен поцеловал Исака в первый раз, тот увидел эти чертовы звезды, о которых так любят писать в сопливых романах, а внутри него что-то оборвалось, что-то важное, жизненно необходимое. Это было настолько нереально, что Исак лежал на кровати и долго пытался вспомнить свое имя и понять, почему у него в груди все полыхает. Но когда он наконец пришел в себя, было поздно: Эвен уже ушел из дома. И Исак не ответил на его поцелуй._  
>  _Той ночью в комнате Исака от стен эхом отражались лишь два звука: его сердцебиение и отголоски слов Эвена._  
>  _«Никто тебя не любит так, как я. Никто.»_  
>        Никто меня не любит так, как ты. Никто.

 

* * *

**_Примечания автора:_**  
      Что ж, у Исака из этой вселенной много тараканов в голове. В основном, связанных с тем, как он воспринимает себя и мир вокруг себя. Он - солнышко, но он слишком долго подавляет и сдерживает себя. Кажется, что он - самый счастливый Исак из всех моих вселенных, потому что здесь у него есть целая толпа людей, которые поддерживают его, но он ужасно неуверен в себе, не замечает очевидного и чересчур требователен к себе. К тому же в этот раз я хотела раскрыть развитие отношений с другими, например, Исак/Мутта и Исак/Вильде (вру, я делаю это в каждой своей вселенной).  
      Эвен - старшая сестра Исака, лол! Если вы смотрели "Вернуться в 1994" (Reply1994), вы знаете, что происходит. Парни были друзьями его сестры, а когда она погибла, взяли его под свое крыло. Вот почему они так сильно любят его. Эвен любит его больше всего, но границы размылись, и Исак думает, что тот никогда не увидит в нем кого-то кроме младшего брата. Все очень запутано, но постепенно мы во всем разберемся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тяжелая часть. Да, переводчик - тот еще садюга)) Потому что не знает, когда будет следующая часть, и вам придется мучиться *злобный смех за кадром*


End file.
